


In All Things, Balance - Versión en español

by RavenSnow



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Trueforms, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Conversations with God, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Trueforms, First Kiss, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Presumed Dead, Protectiveness, Wingfic, Wings, physical fighting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnow/pseuds/RavenSnow
Summary: Ninguno de los dos lo espera, por supuesto. El mundo había fallado en acabarse hace más de un año, y tanto el Cielo como el Infierno ni siquiera les habían regresado a ver de reojo después del secuestro. Como habían tomado 6000 años en planear el apocalipsis, y su primera movida en contra de Crowley y Aziraphale había fallado tan miserablemente, el dúo había asumido que tenían suficiente tiempo para relajarse antes de empezar a cuidarse las espaldas de nuevo. Crowley había mudado su departamento a la segunda planta de la librería —para el desconcierto de Aziraphale, quien lo descubrió ahí una tarde— y la vida había continuado exactamente de la manera en que no debía: Feliz.Desafortunadamente, la parte del para siempre resulta más complicada después de solo un año.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * A translation of [In All Things, Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320441) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

> Mil gracias a Kedreeva por permitirme traducir su hermosas palabras.
> 
> Si les agrada, no olviden dejar kudos en el trabajo original.

* * *

“Tanto la luz como la sombra son la danza del amor  
El amor no tiene causa; es el astrolabio de los secretos de Dios  
El amante y el amor son inseparables y atemporales (...)  
Aunque puedo tratar de describir el Amor (...)  
Mi pluma se rompe y el papel se desliza  
en el inefable lugar donde amante, amor y amado se convierten en uno.”

-Jelaluddin Rumi

* * *

Peculiarmente, sucede a plena luz del día.

Ninguno de los dos lo espera, por supuesto. El mundo había fallado en acabarse hace más de un año, y tanto el Cielo como el Infierno ni siquiera les habían regresado a ver de reojo después del secuestro. Como habían tomado 6000 años en planear el apocalipsis, y su primera movida en contra de Crowley y Aziraphale había fallado tan miserablemente, el dúo había asumido que tenían suficiente tiempo para relajarse antes de empezar a cuidarse las espaldas de nuevo. Crowley había mudado su departamento a la segunda planta de la librería —para el enorme desconcierto de Aziraphale, quien lo descubrió ahí una tarde— y la vida había continuado exactamente de la manera en que no debía: Feliz.

Desafortunadamente, la parte del _para siempre_ resulta más complicada después de solo un año.

Salen del lugar que habían estado visitando; una librería al sur de Francia, donde había ido a parar uno de los libros que Aziraphale había vendido de mala gana hace algunos años. Crowley sostiene la puerta abierta para que Aziraphale no tenga que soltar por un segundo su libro recién recuperado, mientras lo ojea en busca de daños y se queja acerca del tratamiento que el libro había recibido en su ausencia.

Por eso, ninguno de los dos está prestando atención a nada más. La puerta hace un chasquido al cerrarse a sus espaldas, Aziraphale repasa un dedo sobre una de las líneas de texto, y en frente de ellos el cielo se hace negro y se quiebra de la misma manera que una ventana cuando es impactada por un bate de baseball. La luz cae en cascada a través de las grietas y dentro de ella Crowley ve deslumbrantes alas pardas y manos como garras de león estirándose hacia Aziraphale.

Gabriel.

Crowley reacciona por instinto, dejando a un lado las pretensiones de mortalidad para poder afrontar la verdadera forma de Gabriel con la suya propia; es la única manera de al menos tener una oportunidad. Sabiendo que el elemento sorpresa va a ser su única ventaja y que solo durará segundos, Crowley golpea al Arcángel con toda su potencia, sus alas afuera y sus serpientes girando. El contacto es abrasador pero Crowley sabe que el fuego del infierno que roza los aros de serpiente de su forma verdadera lastima a Gabriel de la misma manera.

Gabriel da un giro para agarrarle con unas mandíbulas de león, que se cierran bruscamente, y las serpientes dispuestas en forma de anillos que encierran el núcleo de Crowley sueltan sus colas, volteándose para formar cadenas alrededor de la magia de Gabriel, como una serpiente envuelta con fuerza al cuerpo de su presa. Todas las seis alas doradas de Gabriel se extienden para escapar de la prisión, y el agarre de Crowley se aprieta alrededor del ardiente núcleo de luz sagrada en la oquedad del pecho abierto de Gabriel. Esto lo destruirá, pero Crowley está dispuesto a quemarse con tal de derribar a Gabriel, si esto significa proteger a Aziraphale.

Trata de forzar su voluntad sobre el tiempo, pero Gabriel está tan fuera de éste como aquí, y sólo logra ralentizarlo a su alrededor; los segundos transcurren amortiguados. Crowley está consciente de que a la distancia están llamando por el nombre a su forma corpórea. Siente un dolor agudo por la mordida de los dientes de Gabriel hundiéndose en su hombro hasta penetrar al interior de su pecho. Va a perder este cuerpo. No tiene importancia. Ninguno de ellos escapará de ésta con vida.

Crowley envuelve sus alas alrededor de Gabriel y de él mismo para contener el ataque y su núcleo se ilumina, ardiendo con fuego del infierno y magia. Una vez fue un serafín, diseñado para crear y destruir, en el principio; su canción hecha para conceder poder a la Todopoderosa misma. Él les había otorgado a las estrellas su habilidad para que se conviertan en supernovas, para destruirse a sí mismas en el proceso de crear algo nuevo, de la misma manera que él planea hacerlo ahora.

—¡CROWLEY!

La voz de Aziraphale corta a través de la estática del fuego de Crowley; el tiempo vuelve a acelerarse y Gabriel lo arrastra hacia el cemento junto con él. Crowley dobla a medias una de sus alas, golpeando con la esquina el ojo de Gabriel —el refulgente y púrpura ubicado en su cabeza de león—, y puede oír el sonido de huesos al romperse. Se pregunta a quién le pertenecen. Ya no puede sentir bien su forma corporal.

Por un momento cristalino, Crowley ve a Aziraphale parado detrás de Gabriel; su visión del ángel es fragmentada por los miles de ojos repartidos sobre su verdadera forma. Las alas de Aziraphale resplandecen con luz sagrada. Crowley puede ver cuatro aspectos animales en él. Los principados solo tienen uno. No ha huido. Aziraphale sigue aquí y tiene una espada en sus manos; todo esto a Crowley le resulta demasiado familiar.

Habían _detenido_ el fin. No se suponía que las cosas deberían salir así.

Sus anillos se contraen más, pero puede sentir la esencia de Gabriel ardiendo con más vigor en la oquedad de su pecho, y Crowley sabe que no sobrevivirá a ese tipo de luz sagrada por mucho tiempo. La piel de Gabriel crepita como tocino bajo el agarre de Crowley, pero no es suficiente.

Crowley arremete con todo lo que le queda; se ha convertido en una batalla de voluntades, pero incluso los serafines son de un orden inferior al de los Siete Arcángeles, y es superado en una pelea predecible. Su pozo de magia, aunque extenso, es finito, y el de Gabriel es más profundo. La fuerza vital de Crowley cederá primero, de la misma manera en la que lo hace la de un humano cuando ha suficiente sangre.

Algo se desprende de sus espirales, y al abrir sus ojos ahí está Aziraphale retirando su espada.

—_¿Aziraphale? —_dice, en voz alta tanto como para sus adentros. Tiene un sabor a sangre en la boca, pero no sabe en cuál de ellas. Eso no puede ser bueno.

Aziraphale lo ha _apuñadado._

La luz de Gabriel está por acabar con su magia más rápido de lo que él puede reemplazarla, más rápido de lo que puede regenerarse, y Aziraphale le ha atacado con una espada flameante. «¿No la habían devuelto?» El mareo empieza a arrastrarlo. Está perdiendo.

—¡Déjalo ir! —grita Aziraphale con una voz que resuena fuertemente, y Crowley se da cuenta de que las palabras están viniendo de todas sus cabezas—. ¡Crowley! ¡Tienes que soltarlo!

Gabriel se retuerce bajo el agarre de Crowley, mientras es golpeado por seis alas. Escapará de Crowley por cuenta propia en un momento; Crowley se desvanece demasiado rápido como para detenerlo. Aziraphale tiene razón, debe dejarlo ir. Esto va a matarlo. _Gabriel_ va a matarlo, y luego matará a Aziraphale.

Tuvieron una buena racha, piensa, lleno de arrepentimiento de que todo tenga que acabar así.

La magia de Crowley llega al fondo del pozo, y los anillos de serpientes enroscadas se sueltan cuando empieza a perder cohesión. Gabriel está sobre él en un segundo, zarpas estiradas y una luz sagrada que brilla con tal resplandor que se hace insoportable. Crowley no tiene fuerza para un segundo encuentro.

Hay un sonido, un crepitar, como de una fogata avivándose, pero mil veces más estruendoso, y la luz se retuerce cuando Gabriel da un aullido, lanzando sus garras a otra cosa, algo fuera del campo de visión de Crowley.

«¡Aziraphale!» piensa Crowley, tratando de volver a ocupar su cuerpo agonizante. Ya no tiene suficiente magia en él para sanar ninguna de sus heridas. Apenas le quedan unos vestigios de magia para poder aferrarse a su existencia por unos momentos más. Había usado todos sus recursos para darle una oportunidad a Aziraphale, y el ángel no la aprovechó para salvarse a sí mismo. Se había quedado a luchar una batalla imposible de ganar.

Se había quedado para que Crowley no tuviera que morir solo.

Crowley desea que lo hubiese abandonado. No puede soportar la idea de un mundo sin Aziraphale, incluso si él mismo ya no vive en él.

Los alaridos de Gabriel se detienen, y por un horrible momento, todo se queda tan quieto que Crowley piensa que tal vez el tiempo se detuvo en verdad.

Y luego regresa la luz, penetrando incluso a través de sus párpados cerrados, y esta vez, se rinde sin dar pelea.

Sin Aziraphale no vale la pena sobrevivir.

Había pensado que tendrían más _tiempo._

* * *

Crowley se despierta con un recalcitrante dolor de luz sagrada colándose en sus heridas, espesa y pegajosa como miel, destruyéndolo a su paso. Débilmente forcejea contra Gabriel, con la esperanza de que le ponga un fin breve a su agonía, pero en lugar de eso encuentra una mano, firme pero gentil, presionada contra su hombro ileso. Está consciente de escuchar gritos, y piensa que pueden ser los suyos propios, pero no puede asegurarlo.

No puede ver. No puede ver _en absoluto_.

Miles de ojos y no puede ver una sola cosa.

El miedo cursa por sus venas como una corriente eléctrica —casi pierde la consciencia por la intensidad de la sensación, y entonces una voz corta a través del pánico.

—Lo siento tanto —Escucha, es Aziraphale—. Por favor trata de quedarte quieto, Crowley. No estoy seguro de… lo siento tanto, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero…

Vivo. Está _vivo._

Persiguiendo al miedo punzante le sigue una oleada de alivio, como un lobo que persigue a un zorro. Entonces, Crowley pierde la consciencia definitivamente.

* * *

La próxima vez que logra despertarse, todo está en silencio, pero es el tipo de silencio que implica calma en lugar de ausencia. Aún hay luz sagrada circulando bajo su piel, en su forma verdadera, y hace que todo su cuerpo se sienta como si estuviera siendo presionado en una prensa caliente, pero al menos ya no lo está matando. La busca en su interior, preparado para purgarla y volver a hundirse en la dulce y confortante oscuridad, pero se da cuenta casi demasiado tarde de que la luz es lo único que le está permitiendo mantenerse en una sola pieza.

«Debería estar muerto» piensa de la manera distante en que las personas tienen pensamientos mientras agonizan. «Debería estar muerto».

Abre su boca para tratar de hablar, pero el movimiento trae consigo una agonía fresca, y todo lo que sale de sus labios es un grito sin palabras.

Pasos y voces se deslizan bajo los sonidos crudos que Crowley emite mientras trata de respirar, antes de recordar que _no necesita hacerlo_ y se detiene. Anathema… «_¿¿Anathema??» _aparece en su campo de visión, y más manos de las que ella tiene le presionan de vuelta a la cama. Le cubre por detrás una manta de plumas blancas, y él logra ladear su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Aziraphale.

—¡Deja de retorcerte! —ordena Anathema, y Crowley casi logra obedecer. Su cuerpo entero tiembla demasiado para hacer caso, así que, a pesar de relajarse, no puede evitar moverse—. Estás a salvo, pero aún te encuentras _extremadamente _herido, Crowley, ¿me entiendes? Tu novio acudió a mí buscando ayuda, pero nunca antes he curado a un ángel.

—Ángel —repite Crowley, sintiendo un espasmo en su mano. _Todo duele—._ ¿Cómo…?

Una mano se desliza sobre la suya, y tal vez en un día normal se hubiese sentido cálida, pero ahora se siente como un bálsamo gélido, mucho más fría que la lava líquida que cursa por sus venas. Él no está hecho para contener algo sagrado dentro, no de esta manera. Anathema le palpa su otro costado, tocando algo que le causa un shock en todo el cuerpo, como si ella pudiera tocar su forma verdadera con dedos mortales.

—Peleaste con Gabriel, tontuelo —le reclama Aziraphale, con una voz que se atora en su garganta, y Crowley no necesita ver para saber que hay lágrimas. El filo de la cama se hunde con el peso del ángel, cuando éste se sienta junto a su cadera—. Me salvaste, ahora, deja que Anathema te salve.

«Es humana» piensa Crowley, aferrándose a los últimos pedazos de lucidez que le quedan. «Ella nunca ha curado a un ángel… ni siquiera sabe que soy un demonio»; Crowley quiere reírse, pero piensa que eso podría matarlo, así que simplemente vuelve a dejarse llevar y se desvanece de nuevo hacia la apacible nada.

* * *

La habitación está oscura y silenciosa, y todo duele incluso antes de que pueda abrir sus ojos. Aún hay rastros de luz sagrada latiendo en su interior y él yace ahí sin poder hacer nada más que tolerar las lágrimas que se escapan de las comisuras de sus ojos. No le queda nada con lo que pueda detenerlas: ni la fuerza de voluntad, ni una pizca de poder; entonces las deja fluir hasta que se agotan.

Nadie viene por él.

Cuando sus lágrimas se han consumido y él solo tiembla de nuevo, hace un esfuerzo por apoyarse en un costado. Sus alas están visibles —no tiene suficiente poder para esconderlas— pero están vendadas y recogidas cerca de su espalda, sostenidas ahí con más vendajes. No recuerda haberlas herido, pero le duelen al igual que cada centímetro de su cuerpo; por lo que sabe que debieron lastimarse. Reposa ahí de costado, sin respirar, solo mirando la oscuridad.

—¿Aziraphale? —llama eventualmente, con una voz tan temblorosa que amenaza colapsar por completo. Cuando usa sus pulmones, las profundas mordeduras en su hombro y pecho estallan de dolor, como si la piel estuviese siendo arrancada de nuevo. Cierra los ojos pero no puede hacer que las lágrimas frescas dejen de acumularse. Su sangre golpea el interior de su cráneo, errática e implacable.

Ninguna respuesta llega. Está solo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda acostado ahí. Parece una eternidad. Vuelve a llamar a Aziraphale pero siente como si su corazón fuese a ser arrancado de su pecho, así que se detiene. Aziraphale no está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo, no está lo suficientemente cerca para palpar su sufrimiento. Tal vez Gabriel había regresado para terminar lo que había empezado. Aziraphale no hubiese tenido una sola oportunidad estando solo, no en contra de un Arcángel.

Con un esfuerzo Crowley se logra levantar. La luz sagrada sube como marea en su interior, buscando formas de sanarlo, pero lo único que hace es destrozar cada veta que encuentra. Su esencia requiere magia para existir al igual que los humanos necesitan sangre para vivir, y él lo superará de la misma manera: lentamente. Hasta entonces, esta… esta _donación _está llenando cada resquicio.

Aún puede matarlo, pero por ahora es lo único que lo mantiene con vida.

Al sentarse en el filo de la cama, siente el frio del piso contra el calor exagerado de sus pies, y trata de controlar el impulso innecesario de jadear por el esfuerzo y las oleadas de nausea. Vuelve a llamar, el nombre de Aziraphale se rompe en un sollozo seco cuando le golpea la insoportable sensación de movimiento. No recibe respuesta. Apesadumbrado y tambaleante, se pone de pie, desesperado por salir a buscar al ángel, por verlo y olerlo y tocarlo y saber que aún está vivo.

El mundo se voltea con fuerza a la derecha —o tal vez es Crowley—, y el piso llega a su encuentro. Lo último que se cruza por su mente es lo cómodo que va a sentirse el entablado del suelo.

* * *

Una vez más se encuentra acostado en la cama.

Le duele la cabeza, y la luz sagrada en su sangre continúa rugiendo en su interior, buscando grietas que desgarrar; pero cuando mira hacia el cielo se da cuenta de que _duele menos._ Su propia magia está empezando a recuperarse gradualmente. Su piel y huesos se recomponen, aunque lentamente. Es posible que sobreviva.

Toma una bocanada de aire experimental y se detiene de inmediato porque sigue siendo peor que la muerte. Gabriel casi le había arrancado el brazo; Crowley sospecha que lo hubiese perdido si no hubiese sido por los intentos desesperados de Aziraphale por curarle. Ahora se pregunta si todo eso fue real. Las vendas ciertamente se sienten como el trabajo de un humano, y si se concentra, aún puede encontrar huellas de magia humana que permanecen dentro de sus heridas corpóreas. Tal vez sí fue real, después de todo.

Algo se mueve en la habitación oscura y Crowley se sobresalta al ver a la figura sentada en una silla junto a la puerta, un sillón que muy definitivamente no había estado en la habitación la última vez que estuvo consciente.

—Estás vivo —dice Ella, y la respuesta de él a Su presencia le recorre hasta el núcleo: miedo y respeto, acompañados de un anhelo profundo y antiguo que pensó había dejado atrás hace ya milenios. Ella está sentada justo ahí, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, con una revista _Nuevo Acuariano _abierta en su regazo, como si Ella no lo hubiese abandonado a la primera oportunidad. Como si Ella no lo hubiese _arruinado._

Él quiere decirle algo, pero no sabe que palabras podría usar para encarar lo que yace frente a ellos. Ella le observa por un largo rato, esperando con una paciencia poco característica, hasta que finalmente vuelve su atención a la revista.

—Estás tan lleno de sorpresas ¿no? —Ella observa, sin dirigirle la mirada—. No debería ser así. Ciertamente, _yo_ no te hice así, Crowley, pero… aquí estás —Suena como si estuviese… ¿impresionada? Hasta podría decirse que afectuosa, si Ella alguna vez lo fuera en verdad—. ¿Recuerdas por qué te encuentras así?

Crowley traga saliva, con el sabor dulce de la manzana aún presente en su lengua después de tantos miles de años. Desde aquel día no ha saboreado nada más que cenizas, no porque ella lo haya maldecido, sino porque él mismo se maldijo al ser partícipe. Nada volverá a saciar su sed de conocimiento. Ninguna comida sabrá tan dulce como una respuesta. Por supuesto que lo recuerda… no ha sido capaz de olvidarlo.

—Eso pensé —dice ella con una sonrisa triste, como si pudiese leerle los pensamientos. Tal vez lo ha hecho—. Mi querida y dulce serpiente, has estropeado tanto las cosas, ¿no crees?

Entonces se pone de pie y se acerca hacia él, y él se da cuenta de que no posee la energía necesaria para retirarse o pelear, incluso si sirviera de algo. Desesperado, desea que Aziraphale estuviese aquí para poder al menos despedirse antes de ser quemado hasta dejar de existir. Para poder verlo una última vez. Él cierra los ojos, incapaz de observar su propia muerte, al tanto de que se encuentra desvalido.

Cuando su roce llega, no es abrasador. Le reconforta, calmando el dolor, hasta que Ella extiende su mano hacia la luz en su interior, extrayéndola como un hilo de un carrete. Él lucha contra la extraña sensación, consciente de que la luz de Aziraphale es lo único que le mantiene con vida, sin importar cuanto dolor le cause. Gentilmente ella la desenreda, hasta que el último tramo se ha desprendido de él.

El mareo inunda su ser y su visión se vuelve negra a pesar de aún sentirse presente y poder escuchar cómo Su voz se filtra a través de la realidad que se aleja poco a poco.

—Él te ama —dice Ella en un todo despreocupado. Él puede sentir que se está muriendo—. Una luz como ésta debería haberte matado, pero tú has absorbido cada pizca de él, ¿no es verdad? Su poder te reconoció como parte de sí mismo y trató de sanarte. Trató de _redimirte._ ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Luz sagrada…_curando _a un demonio?

Ella emite una carcajada que resbala sobre él y siente otro toque, lleno de la misma calma que el primero, y luego algo… se retuerce. Su estómago cae y asciende, su cabeza da vueltas, y algo atraviesa su verdadera forma. «Entonces, esto es todo» piensa débilmente. Ella ha estado esperando para matarlo luego de recuperar la luz de Aziraphale de su interior, y ahora la paciencia que le tenía se había agotado por completo.

—¿Sabes por qué perdiste tus alas? —pregunta Ella. Si él hubiese estado respirando, se hubiese detenido ahora, por la presión del apretón que Ella ejerce sobre su verdadera forma. Él no puede responderle, pero afortunadamente sabe que Ella no necesita respuesta para una pregunta retórica. Ambos saben bien que las perdió en los ríos de azufre cuando ella lo desterró.

Pero cuando llega la respuesta, no es lo que él espera.

—Porque ya no las necesitabas.

«Por supuesto que las necesitaba» quiere decirle, aún le eran necesarias, aún _deseaba _tenerlas, pero una vez más Ella está explorando en su esencia antes de que él pueda intentar darle una explicación. La luz de Aziraphale regresa hacia él, diferente, y con esta, todo el dolor que estaba siendo detenido por Ella. Lo único que puede hacer es gritar retorciéndose en Su agarre, hasta que pierde el conocimiento por unos segundos. _Sabe_ que solo son segundos porque aún puede escuchar el eco de su propia voz cuando vuelve en sí, débil y lánguido, y absolutamente incapaz de pelear.

Solo cuando queda inmóvil Ella repasa un dedo sobre su esencia, trazando su mismísimo núcleo, y desde la herida abierta surge lentamente una nueva ala. Ella repite el movimiento en el otro lado de su núcleo, y luego dos veces más, hasta que está completo, de una forma en que no había estado desde los días en que le cantaba alabanzas. Ella envuelve una mano, con suavidad, alrededor del quiebre de su ala mortal, y los huesos saltan para obedecerle —como él no puede— tejiéndolos juntos a la perfección, mientras los vendajes se desintegran bajo Su roce.

—Te di dos cuerpos —le dice ella con calma, finalmente dejándolo ir—, y al parecer no tienes el menor cuidado con ninguno de ellos. Pero él sí… tu Aziraphale.

Hay mil, un millón, un billón de cosas que desea decirle. Ha hecho tantas preguntas a través de los años, gritándolas en dirección al cielo, susurrándolas en vano a sus almohadas. Le ha estado escrutando por milenios, por más que eso, acerca de las injusticias cometidas hacia él y hacia otros.

Sin embargo, solo una pregunta importa ahora.

Crowley toma aire, ignorando el dolor que le invade, y pregunta.

—¿Dónde está?

—Imagino que con los otros ángeles —dice Ella—. ¿Sabes lo que hizo por ti?

Cerrando los ojos, el cuerpo de Crowley pierde toda sujeción, y le resulta imposible encontrar la fortaleza para responder. Solo puede haber una respuesta a esa pregunta; Aziraphale ha caído, o está a punto de hacerlo, y no hay nada que Crowley pueda hacer al respecto desde aquí. Caerá y ni siquiera tendrá el consuelo de estar acompañado, de la manera que Crowley lo estuvo. Si sobrevive —y Crowley sabe que es muy posible que no lo haga— no hay garantía de que recuerde ningún aspecto de su vida previa. Crowley recuerda, pero parece que es por casualidad, considerando que la mayoría de demonios no lo hacen. Él recuerda lo suficiente para estar consciente de qué es lo que perdió, hecho que es empeorado infinitamente por el conocimiento de que esa es precisamente la razón por la que no puede simplemente olvidarlo todo.

A él le duele más el recordar. A Aziraphale le dolerá peor el olvidar.

Crowley no puede hacer nada por ninguno de los dos, y eso es, posiblemente, lo más trágico.

—Ha matado a un arcángel —continúa Ella, casi como si estuviese convencida de que Sus palabras ofrecen algún tipo de consuelo—. Gabriel ha sido asesinado, entre ustedes dos. Aziraphale enfrentará a los otros por ello.

—Por favor —implora Crowley con voz ronca, tratando de someter a sus necios ojos para que se abran, tratando de mirarla para poder suplicar como es debido. Ella es el único ser que puede impedir que lastimen a Aziraphale. De los dos presentes, Ella es la única que puede salvarlo—. Fui yo, llévame a mí, castígame a mí. Por favor…

Una mano tersa recorre su frente febril, pasando por su sien, para colocarse sobre su mejilla.

—Ahora guarda silencio —le dice para calmarlo—. Bien conozco tu parte en esto. Es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Sabes, me imaginé un sinfín de cosas al crearlos, mi pequeña serpiente, pero nada parecido a esto. Nunca a un demonio tan ansioso por sacrificarse por algo sagrado. Nunca a un ángel tan dispuesto a proteger a uno de los Caídos. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ustedes dos?

—Por favor —ruega, a punto de perder el conocimiento a causa de la adrenalina y el miedo que le recorre. No puede perder a Aziraphale. No ahora. No después de todo.

El contacto de su mejilla se disipa y por un momento cree que Ella debe haberse marchado. Pesadas lágrimas flanquean su rostro hasta remojar su almohada; su garganta se está cerrando y sus músculos siguen rehusándose a obedecer; su magia es demasiado débil para cargar con él. No había esperado que Ella ayudase a Aziraphale, pero había tenido esperanzas. Esperanzas de que la aparición de Ella después de tanto tiempo significaría algo más que otro castigo.

—Ya basta de eso, hacedor de estrellas —le dice, con toda la ternura de un moretón—. Ven aquí. Dame una de tus alas de vuelo.

A pesar de que él no cree poder moverse, y de que no quiere darle _nada_, de alguna manera levanta el ala que queda más cerca de Ella, una de las dos que usa para volar, y Ella la toma con delicadeza. Luego desliza su mano a lo largo del patagio, y clava la mirada en sus ojos, de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho antes. Él ahora posee las alas necesarias para cubrir sus ojos y escudarse de Su mirada, pero descubre que Ella tenía razón. No las necesita.

—Estabas dispuesto a entregar todo de ti mismo para protegerlo —Palabras tan ciertas que lastiman— ¿Aún lo estás?

—Sí —contesta él, sin rastro de duda.

—Entonces entrégate a mí —le dice Ella, pero de manera gentil. Es una petición, no una exigencia y él entiende el por qué. Ya había usado todo lo que podría haberle entregado. Lo que le queda es apenas suficiente para mantenerle vivo…entregarle siquiera un fragmento lo matará, y ambos lo saben.

Pero se trata de _Aziraphale_, así que Crowley da su consentimiento.

Ella acaricia con una palma sus plumas primarias y la luz sagrada dentro de él responde al toque, siguiendo el contacto. Debajo de Sus dedos, el profundo color negro se disipa, dejando plumas de un blanco prístino delineadas de negro, y cuando Ella retira su mano, se lleva una parte vital de él.

Tiene el tiempo suficiente para pensar cuánto sus alas se ven como las de una urraca, antes de que la pérdida de sus poderes le envía de cara hacia el olvido.


	2. Chapter 2

Una parte de Aziraphale había estado esperando un ajuste de cuentas por sus acciones. Había asesinado a un Arcángel, después de todo; ese tipo de cosas no pasan desapercibidas por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque el ataque había sido tan descaradamente obvio. Había sido presenciado por humanos; aunque, en el momento de la acción Aziraphale se hallaba demasiado distraído para que le importe, mientras trataba de quitar a Crowley de por medio para tener un camino claro y directo a la esencia expuesta de Gabriel.

Después, había estado demasiado preocupado en tratar de impedir que Crowley se le escape entre sus dedos. No había sido capaz de lograrle hacer responder, y la única forma de despejar la calle era forzar su propia magia por encima de las muy deterioradas defensas de Crowley y manipular el regreso a su forma humana desde el interior. Había sido su último recurso, dañándose a sí mismo en el proceso tanto como a Crowley, pero no tuvo opción.

Peor que ese tipo de fusión sin consentimiento, Aziraphale se había visto obligado a dejar una cantidad considerable de magia para evitar que Crowley se desmoronara, hasta poder trasladarlo a un lugar seguro, de vuelta en su librería. Volar hubiese destruido lo que quedaba de Crowley y no había sobrado tiempo para regresar de forma natural, pero Aziraphale había conseguido insertarle suficiente de su magia para tele-transportarse juntos de un modo que nunca hubiese intentado bajo cualquier otra circunstancia.

A Crowley se le había acabado la magia y perdía demasiada sangre, por lo que Aziraphale tuvo que hacer su mejor intento de curar la mayor cantidad posible de daños para poder partir en paz a buscar ayuda. Gracias a Dios, Crowley se había despertado una sola vez durante el proceso, pero sus gritos aún se sentían presentes en los oídos de Aziraphale. Es posible que no logre deshacerse de ellos si Crowley no despierta para sanar los recuerdos con sus palabras.

Sin saber qué más hacer en ese punto, Aziraphale había dejado a Crowley inconsciente, en la habitación, para ir a traer a Anathema. La magia que ella poseía era humana, y a diferencia de la magia divina de Aziraphale, su mero uso no lastimaría a Crowley. Anathema se había mostrado confundida al verlo, pero cuando él le extendió la mano, ella la tomó, y volaron juntos de vuelta a la librería.

Crowley se había despertado una vez más mientras ella ejercía su magia, aun gritando del dolor, y Aziraphale había intentado explicarle la situación tan rápido como pudo, al mismo tiempo que sentía su propio corazón trepando a su garganta. Había logrado mantener la compostura lo suficientemente bien hasta el momento en que Crowley volvió a perder la consciencia, y entonces tuvo que disculparse y salir, para ir a pararse en la habitación contigua hasta que sus manos dejen de temblar y el pudiese respirar sin arriesgar a que le interrumpa un quejido seco.

Minutos después de que consiguió tranquilizarse, Anathema había entrado a la habitación para decirle que no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer. Había acomodado las fracturas que pudo, cosido las heridas que encontró y vendado todo lo necesario. La mordedura en su pecho había sido profunda, pero como Aziraphale le explicó que no se infectaría, ella no pensaba que fuera mortal.

El daño en su magia había sido mucho peor, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Eso solo sanaría con el tiempo, tal vez más del que Crowley disponía ya que Aziraphale le había parchado con su propia magia. A pesar de que la luz sagrada servía como único medio de evitar que se destruya, ralentizaría la regeneración de su magia. En teoría, el parche debería concederle a Crowley todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarse, pero en la práctica, si una cantidad suficiente de su magia no se regenera a tiempo, la transfusión en lugar de ayudar empezará a causar daños en su habilidad de curarse, y eso lo matará. Aziraphale necesitará remover la magia antes de que eso pase.

Sale de la casa de Anathema y la puerta hace un click a su espalda. Había dejado a Anathema explicándole la situación a Newt, después de que ellos le habían dejado claro que no dudase en volver si Crowley volvía a necesitar algo más. Él tiene la esperanza de que no sea necesario, Si Crowley no puede sanarse a él mismo a partir de este punto, nada lo hará.

Despliega sus alas, tomando unos segundos de respiración profunda, preparándose para lidiar con lo que sea que le espere al regresar. Crowley va a necesitar de él, y ya se siente exhausto. Un latido de su corazón. Dos. Tres.

Extiende sus alas para volar, y es arrancado de la dimensión terrestre, y lanzado contra la fría y resplandeciente gloria del Cielo.

* * *

Aziraphale se materializa con sus alas alzadas y su espada empuñada, pero nadie le ataca. Más aún, todos los ángeles congregados ahí se encuentran a metros de distancia de él, esparcidos por los confines de la habitación. Todos, excepto Miguel, quien se encuentra parado con calma a una distancia segura, con sus manos dobladas frente a él, esperando.

—Baja tu arma —dice Miguel, sin mostrar un ápice de emoción. No es una amenaza ni una advertencia, por lo que Aziraphale no cede—. No te hemos traído para lastimarte.

—Entonces déjenme ir —Aziraphale declama, con sus alas abriéndose más y su halo brillando con toda su intensidad. Está a un empujón de convertirse en su forma verdadera. No tendrá la más mínima oportunidad si ellos eligen pelear, pero había logrado escapar del infierno con engaños y Crowley les había sembrado miedo hace menos de un año. Además _acababa de matar a un arcángel._

—Lo haremos —responde Miguel—. Solo tenemos unas preguntas. Por favor baja tu arma.

—Pregunta —Aziraphale dice, sin mover un músculo.

Miguel frunce los labios, pero no protesta de nuevo.

—Te trajimos para preguntarte si has visto a Gabriel.

—Lo he visto —responde Aziraphale, sin ofrecer nada más. Una mezcla de alivio y arrepentimiento baña su rostro de tal manera que Aziraphale no puede explicar, pero le hace bajar su arma—. ¿Qué pasó?

Soltando un pesado resuello, Miguel parece resignarse a sus siguientes palabras.

—Después de que lo del apocalipsis se… estropeó, Gabriel fue removido de su cargo, al igual que tú cuando fallaste en tu guardia de la puerta Este.

—Dudo que igual —dice Aziraphale desbordando suficiente desdén para sacar a flote las mentiras—. Por lo que vi, él aún tenía todas sus alas.

—Esa fue una decisión de Gabriel —le recuerda Miguel, pero su tono delata que sabe exactamente cuán insignificante esa reafirmación resulta ahora.

—¿Vas a llegar al punto en un futuro cercano? —pregunta Aziraphale.

Miguel cambia de posición y por primera vez regresa a ver a los otros en busca de algo, tal vez apoyo, tal vez ayuda; pero nadie más está dispuesto a dar un paso adelante. Sus dedos se retuercen un poco, juntos y finalmente se rinde.

—Le perdimos la pista —admite—. Salió ayer de aquí haciendo un berrinche después de haber sido bajado de categoría. Lo seguí por un rato pero se me perdió de vista por algún lugar de Egipto; se me ocurrió que iría a buscarte, y al parecer lo hizo.

—Y piensas que yo sé a dónde fue —concluye Aziraphale. Entonces ellos no tienen idea de lo ocurrido, ni de lo que él ha hecho. «Está bien», piensa—. No te equivocas, así es —sonríe mostrando sus dientes, permitiendo que salga a flote la ira que sintió al ver a Crowley tan maltrecho—. Vino por mí, y yo lo maté.

El agudo sonido de las repentinas inhalaciones de todos los ángeles en la habitación resuena colectivamente.

—¿Tú lo mataste? Pero si tú… ¿Cómo…? —balbucea Miguel, luciendo menos digno de lo que Aziraphale lo había visto jamás. No puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que él seguía a cualquiera de los presentes—. ¿En verdad está muerto?

—Por mi propia espada —Aziraphale continúa, asintiendo—. Y ustedes le seguirán si tratan de mantenerme aquí.

—No lo harán —dice una voz suave detrás de él, y Aziraphale se pone rígido. No había escuchado esa voz desde hace más de 6000 años—, tú te vienes conmigo.

Siente un espeluznante retorcimiento en sus entrañas, y la luz del cielo se apaga en un guiño. Ha decir verdad, todo lo demás también.

* * *

Tan pronto como Aziraphale recupera el conocimiento, sabe que ya no está en la tierra. Tampoco se encuentra en el Cielo o el Infierno, ni en el vasto espacio sideral. Ha sido llevado al espacio que se esconde entre universos, el que nadie puede cruzar, que los enlaza con su propio universo. Cada dirección es igual a la anterior, y nada tiene sentido. Aziraphale ha escuchado cuentos de dichos lugares pero nunca los había visitado. Honestamente no había creído que existieran.

Sin embargo, ahora que está parado en uno de ellos, le parece un poco más difícil permanecer escéptico.

En este lugar, él existe libre de ataduras de cualquier forma mortal. Existe como debería de ser; sus dos alas desplegadas en su máxima expresión, arqueadas y de un blanco reluciente, además todas sus cabezas se manifiestan; el poderío de todos los aspectos bestiales que dispone se manifiesta simultáneamente. Sus manos con largos dedos no lucen como algo salido del plano terrestre, y el halo que a los humanos les encanta representar como una corona abarca su cuerpo entero; todo su ser despide una aureola de luz que es proyectada hacia el abismo. Dios ordenó alguna vez _Que se haga la luz_ y todos los ángeles le obedecieron ipso facto. Aziraphale no fue la excepción, incluso en estos momentos.

Delante de él, o detrás, o a su alrededor —es difícil de saber, en un ambiente tan flexible y distorsionado—, reposa una esfera, con aspecto de planeta, de una coloración que Aziraphale jamás había visto antes. EL amor se arremolina a través de la pátina del tiempo, revistiendo su superficie llana como la de un espejo, dejando un recuerdo latente de pasión y pesar a su paso. Filamentos de luz se arquean y se separan de la esfera como erupciones solares, doblándose y descomponiéndose de regreso, como partículas entrando a un agujero negro; la creación coexistiendo con la destrucción. El comienzo y el fin, Alpha y Omega

Dios.

La percepción de Aziraphale se tambalea peligrosamente, pero no existe un suelo al que caer, o del que caer; solo un infinito interminable del Intermedio y Dios, en todos los lugares donde hay cabida. Le duele la cabeza con la intensidad de Su existencia, y se ve forzado a cerrar los ojos, a pesar de que no ayuda en lo más mínimo a bloquearle la visión; Ella está detrás de sus párpados, y en sus huesos, y enroscada fuertemente en su corazón.

Desde siempre, él ha estado al tanto de que su esencia, su magia, la totalidad de su ser está atada a la de Ella; pero finalmente entiende lo que eso _significa _ahora que se encuentra de pie ante Su presencia, sin otra opción que existir; cada uno parte del otro. Él se suelta de la idea de sí mismo —agarrarse a algo tan trivial resulta en un desgaste en vano— y Ella lo atrapa, gentil, gentil, gentil.

_ Aziraphale._

Ella lo conoce de una manera que nadie más podrá. Cada pieza que lo compone ha sido hecha a mano por Ella misma; cada átomo, cada espacio intermolecular puesto en su lugar con tanto cuidado por Ella. Sin la menor duda él está consciente de que Ella lo ama, cada parte de él, y que lo mismo es cierto para todas las demás criaturas u objetos que ella ha creado. Ella los ama, más de lo que Aziraphale puede siquiera presenciar, incluso siendo un ser hecho de amor; y por solo un momento, Aziraphale entiende la razón por la que los serafines fueron creados para cantarle sus alabanzas.

Ella está sola.

_ Oh —_exclama, descubriendo que su voz no tiene palabras—. _Yo estoy aquí._

No puede tener mucha importancia. Un grano de arena de existencia ante todo lo que será, un átomo de agua en el océano… Pero él está _aquí,_ lo que significa que Ella no está sola.

_ Ya lo sé —_ella contesta— _yo te traje aquí. Yo te hice._

La pérdida tira de él, drenando algo por dentro, y ese algo es Ella, que retrocede para confluir en algo reconocible; el espacio que los rodea da vueltas, se dobla y se estira, las partes brillantes y las oscuras colisionan entre sí haciéndose trizas, hasta que todo se calma. Aziraphale parpadea; sus pies se hallan sobre un suelo de linóleo moteado, encerrado por cuatro paredes que se sienten claustrofóbicas después de la expansión de lo que yace más allá de los confines del universo. Una tenue luz amarilla titila desde el techo, iluminando lo suficiente de la habitación para permitirle a Aziraphale ver que no hay ventanas ni puertas.

Y frente a él se halla una niña, un poco mayor de lo que Adam y sus amigos habían sido cuando se conocieron.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre? —pregunta desesperado, antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo. Ella no ha aparecido ante él en 6000 años, y a pesar de que si las cosas fueran diferentes se sentiría colmado de alegría de verla y hablarle de nuevo; ahora, el _necesita _volver a Crowley—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Donde estábamos —contesta Ella, Su forma preternaturalmente quieta, y Su voz sin rastro de eco en el reducido espacio—. Alteré un poco tu percepción del lugar para que podamos hablar. Acabo de llegar de tu librería.

—De mi… Fuiste —Se traga sus miedos. Crowley es la única razón por la que Ella podría haber querido ir a su librería, y dada la delicada condición de Crowley, cualquier cosa podía haber pasado—… ¿Por qué?

—Él se estaba muriendo —dice Ella, sin importarle la daga que Sus palabras clavan en el corazón de Aziraphale—. Lo encontré quemándose a sí mismo por tratar de sostenerse a la luz sagrada que tú pusiste en su interior. No quería soltarte. ¿Puedes imaginar, un demonio tratando de mantenerse vivo con la gracia del Cielo?

Se siente igual que cuando Sandalfón le dio un golpe en el estómago, excepto que este dolor no parece disminuir, peor aún cesar. Le da miedo formular la única pregunta que tiene, miedo de la respuesta, e incluso más miedo de no saberla—. ¿Lo salvaste?

Ella le da una mirada colmada de todo tipo de cosas que él no comprende, y una sola cosa que sí: lástima.

—¿Te gustaría tener lo que quedó de quien él solía ser?

Los ojos y la garganta de Aziraphale se cierran, dejándole sin habla; pero logra asentir la cabeza. Si ni siquiera Dios había sido capaz de salvar a Crowley, lo menos que él puede hacer es proteger la parte que Ella le está ofreciendo. Sabe que debe ser una porción de la esencia de Crowley, para haber llegado hasta este lugar; un pequeño pedazo de lo que había sido Crowley, que Aziraphale pudiera usar para crear algo nuevo.

Cuando Ella toca su mano, el frío y la oscuridad lo invaden todo, y Aziraphale les da la bienvenida. Siente el fantasmagórico espiral de las escamas de Crowley sobre su piel mortal a medida que la magia de Crowley encuentra su núcleo y escarba un lugar donde quedarse. El frío quema pero Aziraphale envuelve su esencia alrededor de éste, protegiéndolo, dándole refugio. Morirá antes de abandonarlo una vez más.

—Un Arcángel se halla muerto por tu culpa —dice ella sin soltarle la mano.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Aziraphale piensa que podría haber sentido pánico al escuchar esas palabras. Pero ahora ya no le queda nada importante que perder, y ese conocimiento convierte su núcleo de hierro en acero.

—Yo terminé lo que él comenzó —dice sin alterarse—, y se merecía lo que recibió por haber actuado tan erróneamente por Orgullo e Ira. Destiérrame si es lo que debes hacer.

Entonces, Ella sonríe, extendiendo ambas manos para reposarlas a cada lado de su rostro.

—¿Desterrarte? —pregunta, llena de afecto—. Incluso si deseara hacerlo, mi corazón de león, no puedo desterrarte de donde ya has partido. Dime, ¿quieres regresar?

—No a ellos —dice, con el corazón acongojado. Una fría magia serpentina mitiga el dolor, calmando aquella vieja herida. Desde el apocalipsis, él se había dado cuenta más y más cómo nunca encajó con ninguno de los otros ángeles.

—Bien —contesta Ella y finalmente lo suelta.

Pero en lugar de retroceder, ella baja sus manos y, sin advertencia previa, las estira hacia él hasta alcanzar su interior, penetrando su forma corpórea, directamente hasta su esencia. El contacto es abrasivo, quemando a través de sus sentidos angelicales, y él está apenas consciente del grito que da al caer de rodillas, pero ella no lo deja ir. En algún lugar de su subconsciente se pregunta si así es como se siente Caer, si después de todo ella lo va a expulsar de Su gracia; cuando, de repente, ella recorre sus manos sobre sus hombros, extrayendo de ellos las cuatro alas que Gabriel le había quitado hace milenios. Sus alas se alargan siguiendo Su mano como cachorritos obedientes, hasta que finalmente ella toma un paso hacia atrás, fuera de alcance, y es su turno de controlarlas.

Él colapsa hacia el suelo, aterrizando en sus palmas. No necesita respirar —ni siquiera está seguro de que hay aire en este lugar—, pero eso no evita que la costumbre le haga jadear tratando de llenar sus pulmones para calmarse.

Ella le ha sanado.

—Lo amas —dice ella, antes de que él logre recuperarse—. A la serpiente del Edén. Lo has amado desde que te reconfortó en ese entonces, en el muro. Estabas dispuesto a abandonar a todo el Cielo para quedarte con él. Dispuesto a matar a uno de tu propia especie por él.

—Maté a Gabriel _por mí —_escupe Aziraphale, plegando sus cuatro alas cerca de él. Clava sus ojos en el piso, inseguro de tener el valor de mirarla a la cara. Su cuerpo entero tiembla.

Aziraphale puede escuchar la sonrisa en Su tono de voz.

—Entonces, te has convertido en una criatura tan indulgente, ¿no? —Ella se arrodilla frente a él y espera con paciencia, hasta que él se sienta de cuclillas para dirigirle la mirada—. ¿Y si no hubiese sido Gabriel? ¿Si alguien más hubiese venido a atacarlo antes? ¿Si yo venía por él?

El corazón de Aziraphale se hace nudo y se aferra con más firmeza a los restos de Crowley. Él conoce la respuesta tan bien como ella. Aziraphale ha tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas a lo largo de su vasta existencia, pero en algún momento tiene que imponer sus límites. Si dicho límite por casualidad se parece a cierta serpiente… pues, no le parece mal.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —dice Ella, sin evidenciar ira— ¿Y aún estás dispuesto a entregarte por completo para protegerlo?

—Sí —La respuesta de Aziraphale llega inmediata y sin dudas.

—Entonces entrégate a mí —le dice ella, y en su pecho renace la esperanza de que si obedece, de alguna manera Ella aún salve a Crowley—. Déjame observar tus alas de vuelo.

Presenta ambas ante ella, sin resistencia, y Ella recorre un dedo por encima de cada una de sus primarias. El blanco de las plumas se levanta tras Su toque, dejando marcas negras que emanan desde la esencia de Crowley hacia el exterior. Cuando retira Su mano, una parte de Aziraphale se va con Ella, y él puede sentir la magia de Crowley asentándose en el espacio vacío que esta ausencia repentina deja. Algo en él es diferente, pero no se da cuenta de qué. Él extiende su segundo juego de alas y siente que éstas rozan algo más… algo poderoso, y tiene el extraño presentimiento de que no está _solo_ de una manera que no había sabido que lo estaba.

—¿Qué has hecho? —pregunta, colocando una mano sobre el pecho. Bajo su palma, su corazón late.

—Vuelve a casa, pequeño —instruye ella— yo pasaré a verte mañana.

Sin otra palabra o acción, Aziraphale se encuentra a sí mismo parado en medio de la plataforma central en su librería. Los rayos del sol se cuelan por las claraboyas, y sus sentidos mortales se disparan, duplicándose con el flujo de estímulos. Él gruñe y se agarra la cabeza, tratando de calmar las sensaciones. Todo se siente extrañamente nuevo, como la primera vez que le entregaron este cuerpo: crudo y sobrecogedor. Supone que eso es lo que pasa cuando paseas por el éter del Origen, los espacios intermedios entre universos… el territorio de Dios.

Logra poner las cosas bajo control después de unos cuantos momentos, quedándose solamente con un leve y terco dolor de cabeza y la extraña impresión de estar acompañado. Había estado conectado con el anfitrión Celestial, hace mucho tiempo, hasta que Gabriel le quitó las alas que la Creadora le regresó este día. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, por lo que Aziraphale asume que debe haberse olvidado cómo se siente, pero la sensación no es tan intensa como él la recordaba. Se siente… callada, casi. Cálida. Suave, al igual que la luz del sol en la mañana.

«Es algo a lo que aferrarse», piensa, a la luz de su dolor, que le asalta de repente en cuanto empieza a controlar el resto de sus sentidos.

Crowley se ha ido.

Este pensamiento desciende sobre él con tal fuerza que le hace golpearse las rodillas contra el suelo antes de que su cerebro registre que está cayendo. No hay nada de lo que pueda sostenerse, nada a qué aferrarse, nada que le ayude a ponerse de pie, así que se coloca en posición fetal, enroscándose hacia adentro para alcanzar el frío consuelo de la esencia de Crowley. Ésta le saluda con una familiaridad que no debería tener, considerando que casi nunca llegó a acercarse a tocar la verdadera forma de Crowley; pero él necesita de esa familiaridad, por lo que se envuelve a su alrededor y se entrega completamente a su sufrimiento.

Seis mil años.

Seis _mil _años se han desvanecido en un santiamén. Arrebatados. Destruidos.

Seis mil años, que se despliegan ante él, desprovistos de la sonrisa indulgente de Crowley, de la forma en que su voz se suaviza durante las horas tempranas de la mañana, de paseos en el Bentley o cenas en el Ritz, o de la gentil compañía que habían compartido a través de tantas obras de teatro y espectáculos y hasta en las noches que decidían quedarse en casa.

Tal vez lo peor de todo es que no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Jamás debería haber dejado a Crowley solo. Debería haber estado aquí para arrancarle la luz de sus manos antes de que se vuelva insoportable de sobrellevar. Debería haber _estado aquí. _Aziraphale debería haberlo _salvado, _como Crowley le había salvado a él incontables ocasiones. Él siempre estuvo ahí, rescatándole de una u otra forma, y esta vez, cuando más necesitó de su ayuda, Aziraphale había estado, ¿qué?… ¿Regresando a una humana a su casa? ¿Enfrentándose a las criaturas que les pusieron en esta posición? ¿Recibiendo un sermón de Dios?

Un sonido áspero sale de él, y el filamento que contiene la esencia de Crowley ejerce presión sobre el lugar interno de donde viene su dolor, reconfortante, pequeño y estresado. Aziraphale pone freno a toda la angustia, la ira y la culpa; y se obliga a sí mismo a reenfocar su atención, lo que le retribuirá con alivio.

Aún le queda algo, se dice con firmeza.

Y es un _ángel._ Es un ser inmortal con _magia real, _ como Crowley le había repetido tantas veces. De seguro puede encontrar una manera de arreglar esto. De seguro aún queda esperanza.

—Claro —exclama hacia la habitación vacía, enderezando su postura—. Ahora solo tengo que pensar qué hacer después —Aprovecha el momento de vacilación para secarse los ojos y acomodarse la ropa, y luego toma una respiración profunda y exhala—. Ella va a regresar mañana. Es posible que tenga un plan. Es posible que Ella…

Y bien, él no sabe que es lo que piensa que Ella pueda hacer, pero creó todo el universo; y, si Ella no puede hacer nada, pues Adam le regresó su cuerpo antes, de seguro él tendrá al menos unas cuantas ideas.

Aziraphale encontrará una solución. Él logrará resolver esto.

Después de tomar otra respiración profunda para estabilizarse, se pone de pie y se sacude la chaqueta, preparándose para ir a la segunda planta. Todo estará desordenado, pero es posible que haya algo que pueda usar… sangre o plumas o _algo_ que sirva para traer a Crowley de vuelta; todo el mundo sabe que es mejor trabajar con materiales frescos, o al menos recientemente preservados.

Sube las escaleras y se detiene en la última, mirando perplejo la puerta a medio cerrar del dormitorio. Puede ver el filo de una pluma más allá de la abertura, y entonces se le ocurre que podría hallar más que plumas o sangre. Que el cuerpo entero de Crowley podría haber quedado atrás, y Aziraphale no sabe cómo lidiar con esa información. Permanece parado en el mismo lugar con su corazón latiendo como tambores en sus oídos; la esencia de Crowley, torciéndose y revolviéndose agitadamente en su pecho; y esa nueva y extraña sensación quemándole por dentro, viva, y demasiado presente en contraste a lo ausente que Aziraphale se siente.

Eventualmente logra poner un pie delante de otro hasta hallarse ante la puerta. Le da un ligero empujón con las puntas de sus dedos, sólo lo suficiente para que sus bisagras rechinen, revelando exactamente lo que tanto se temía.

Crowley yace inmóvil, extendido sobre la cama, una de sus alas colgada inerte por encima del borde, de modo que sus primarias caen pesadas sobre el entablado. Las largas y delgadas plumas tienen el mismo patrón que las de Aziraphale, pero al revés; trazos blancos manchan sus alas negras, evidenciando los fatales errores de Aziraphale.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta y sus parpados se cierran al ver la escena: Crowley, tirado ahí, quieto… demasiado quieto.

Había sido un idiota al pensar que podía manejar esto. Sus alas decaen. Necesita salir. Necesita irse tan lejos de aquí como es posible. Necesita olvidar por un rato, al menos hasta poder…

—¿Ziraphale… ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con respecto al nombre de Adán, decidí mantener el del texto original, porque... bueno, nunca me gustó la traducción del nombre. Es cierto que tiene más coherencia con el orígen bíblico, y no tengo nada en contra de la versión en español, peeero ya casi nadie se llama Adán ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Algo profundo, cálido y primordial despierta a Crowley de su letargo. Puede sentirlo por dentro, ajeno a él y al mismo tiempo familiar, doloroso y completamente roto. Él trata de alcanzarlo por instinto, trata de calmarse a sí mismo por encima de la sensación, y se percata de que tiene la fuerza para hacerlo. No tiene la fuerza para hacer nada más que eso, pero el hundirse en la tibieza de esa energía se siente casi curativo de por sí, de la misma manera que un baño caliente sana los músculos inflamados. Crowley no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su ser entero había estado sufriendo hasta que encuentra ese alivio.

La marea del tiempo fluctúa de un lado a otro a su alrededor y él se aferra a aquella única sensación indolora, uniendo las piezas de lo que le sucedió: Gabriel había venido a atacarlos —o al menos a Aziraphale— y Crowley se había puesto en el camino. A decir verdad, Crowley había tratado de _matar_ a Gabriel, pero inclusive el poderío de un Serafín no se compara con la ira de un Arcángel. La desesperación y la fuerza de voluntad son todo lo que explica la extensión de su encuentro.

Y Aziraphale, Crowley piensa vagamente.

Aziraphale le había atravesado con una espada que Crowley no reconoció.

Pero no le había cortado, y Gabriel no lo había matado, así que era razonable pensar que cualquiera que hubiese sido la intención de Aziraphale, era algo a favor de Crowley. La luz sagrada ahora acunada en su núcleo también da cuenta de ello. Aziraphale había tratado de salvarlo usando su propia magia, y si el juicio de Crowley es acertado, está funcionando. Su magia está volviendo a él, y la luz que le había hecho tanto daño hace unas horas había empezado a colarse gentilmente en sus heridas para enmendarlas.

Un proceso lento, pero seguro.

Parte de la curación está recibiendo ayuda de unas puntadas mortales que pronto necesitarán ser removidas. Aziraphale debió haber traído a Anathema, piensa Crowley halando los hilos de su aturdida memoria, enredados en una espesa bruma de agonía. Ella ayudó. Al menos, _probablemente_ ayudó. Le había cosido las heridas y vendado su ala, aunque ahora se halla libre de vendajes. Trata de levantarla para examinarla pero solo logra hacer que se caiga fuera de la cama al suelo, donde permanece apática mientras él pierde el control de su forma corporal una vez más.

Acostado ahí, piensa a través de la confusión que hay algo más…

Algo más había pasado.

Tuvo un… sueño. ¿Una visión? Hasta donde él está enterado, los demonios no pueden soñar, pero tal vez sí tener visiones. Alucinaciones, quizás, inducidas por el dolor.

Ésta en particular es muy borrosa y un poco difusa, como el calor al titilar en el desierto, y no puede haber pasado realmente, porque Dios había estado ahí y _nadie_ la ha visto en milenios. Y a pesar de que no puede concebir exactamente qué había pasado, sabe que no le gritó lo suficiente como para que hubiese sido real. Él tiene muchos gritos reservados para Ella y aún siente como si no hubiese gastado siquiera la superficie.

Esa nueva presencia, suave y cálida como un rayo de sol bañando un parche del pelaje de un gato, se despierta y empieza a moverse, captando su atención. Crowley le hace caso y se relaja dejando que la extenuación le cubra por completo, el tipo de cansancio hasta el hueso que viene después de la curación, cuando uno al fin tiene una oportunidad de rendirse por completo a la fatiga. Le parece haberse desvanecido por un segundo de la pura dicha, porque de lo siguiente que se percata es del rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta, y de que alguien está ahí.

Luego lo escucha.

Es apenas un sonido, apenas un suspiro, el más insignificante ruido de dolor, y proviene del otro lado de la habitación; Crowley sabe sin lugar a dudas que viene de la garganta de Aziraphale.

Él ha vuelto. Ha vuelto a casa.

—¿Ziraphale? — consigue mascullar, de forma borrosa y desgastada, como si hubiese estado gritando por días. Piensa que es probable que sea así. Todo se siente tan _expuesto_ y solo quiere dormir.

Esa pieza rota dentro de él responde a la palabra como el pico de una ola, surgiendo a la superficie desde el fondo, para descender como cascada sobre él, con una calidez que no ha experimentado desde que su piel fue cubierta de escamas por primera vez. Es una sensación maravillosa y radiante, incluso estando herido, y en su estado casi delirante, Crowley se halla a sí mismo pensando en que se siente casi familiar.

—¿Crowley? —La voz de Aziraphale se agrieta con la palabra; su tono repleto del tipo de pesar que le informa a Crowley más de lo que él quiere saber sobre la gravedad de su situación. Toda su atención se dirige a Aziraphale—. ¡Estás vivo!

Crowley logra controlar su cuerpo lo suficiente para arrastrar su ala lánguida del piso y hacerle paso a Aziraphale, que se dirige a tropezones hacia él desde la entrada. Se detiene, vacilante, al filo de la cama y Crowley casi puede palpar su ansiedad, su temor de que puede lastimarlo si le alborota. En lugar de eso, cae de rodillas junto a la cama y una de sus alas asciende para cubrir a Crowley. Aziraphale se apega a él tanto como es posible sin subir a la cama y una oleada de afecto inunda a Crowley como un bálsamo, por dentro y por fuera, incluso antes de que la tersa palma de Aziraphale se apoya en su mentón.

—Oh, Ella… yo… pensé que te habías ido, querido —murmura Aziraphale, inclinándose lo suficiente para que su frente toque la de Crowley. Está temblando, pero Crowley no tiene suficiente control en sus movimientos para hacer el intento de consolarlo—. Pensé que te había perdido.

Mareado por la extrañamente íntima sensación del alivio de Aziraphale en el lado incorrecto de su piel, Crowley sacude su cabeza un poco.

—Tuve un sueño raro —logra decir, y no es, en absoluto, lo que tenía en mente. Sin embargo, nadie podría culparlo, porque en el siguiente momento, pierde inclusive su precario control sobre la realidad y se resbala de vuelta a la silenciosa oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Crowley despierta con una blancura.

Todo alrededor de él es blanco, blanco, blanco.

Hay gentileza, detrás de él; gentileza, en el brazo que rodea su cintura; gentileza, en el suave aliento que le recorre la nuca; y se da cuenta de que Aziraphale está haciendo su mejor imitación de una serpiente para envolver a Crowley por completo con sus brazos, sus alas, sus piernas y su _mente_. La comodidad del abrigo de las cobijas de amor que le cubren, pesadas y dulces, incluso si no pueden sanarlo, ciertamente le hacen olvidarse un poco del dolor en el que había estado sumido por lo que parece una eternidad.

Se estira hacia el interior de su núcleo para tratar de alcanzar la luz que Aziraphale le había concedido, pero ya casi se ha desgastado por completo en el proceso de sanación. La decepción le retuerce las entrañas, a pesar de que él sabe que es mejor así. Los demonios no están diseñados para seguir albergando ese tipo de magia. Debe considerarse afortunado de haber sobrevivido.

Y más afortunado aún de que el dolor ya se ha disipado bastante. Crowley se atreve a pensar que va a mejorar por completo. El ala que, ahora recuerda, se rompió al chocar con la cara de Gabriel, está sana y buena, doblada bajo el brazo de Aziraphale. Mueve un poco su hombro dañado y a pesar de que la piel se estira, ya no se siente como si los dientes de Gabriel aún estuviesen desgarrándola. Toma un respiro experimental para descubrir que es más apretado que de costumbre, pero al menos puede hacerlo.

—¿Ziraph’le? — balbucea, sintiéndose como si estuviese sumergiéndose lentamente en ámbar líquido, y a decir verdad no le importa. Está vivo. Sabe que probablemente no debería ser así, pero está vivo; un giro de eventos muy inusual. Además… algo es _diferente_, y no puede asegurar si es _mejor, _pero a fin de cuentas es _algo._

—Shh —susurra Aziraphale con sus labios en contra de su piel, apretándolo con más fuerza por solo un segundo antes de relajarse, obviamente consciente del delicado estado en el que Crowley se encuentra aún, pero reacio a dejar de confortarlo. El cuello de Crowley se siente húmedo, como si Aziraphale hubiese estado llorando—, estás a salvo. Ambos lo estamos.

—¿Q’pasó? —Cierra sus ojos para bloquear la blancura de las alas de Aziraphale, demasiado brillantes para su dolor de cabeza. Ya puede recordar un poco más, más de lo que recordaba la última vez que se despertó, pero la mayor parte aún se encuentra confusa y fuera de foco, como en un sueño. Gabriel, Aziraphale, Anathema, y luego…— Me dejaste.

El cuerpo de Aziraphale da un sacudón que Crowley no puede confundir por nada más de lo que es. Aziraphale está llorando.

—Lo lamento tanto —murmura Aziraphale contra su nuca—. Lamento tanto haberme demorado tanto en ayudarte. Lamento tanto haberte hecho daño por tratar de ayudarte. Lamento que…

—No, no, detente —Crowley protesta, forcejeando entre los brazos de Aziraphale. Los ángeles no deberían llorar, y definitivamente no deberían llorar por demonios. No _puede ser así,_ o las cosas van a dejar de tener sentido—. Hey…

Finalmente logra voltearse dentro del agarre de Aziraphale, tratando de aplacar la repentina oleada de dolor —aparentemente mejor no significa _arreglado_— ahora que parece poseer la magia necesaria para hacerlo, y lo que encuentra frente a él es intolerable. Los ojos de Aziraphale están rojos y luce como si no hubiese dormido en semanas. La verdad es que se ve como si estuviera a punto de _desmoronarse _y a pesar de que Crowley lo ha visto en ese estado unas cuantas veces en sus largas vidas, nunca fue _de esta manera._

—No hagas eso, No… tú no hiciste nada malo —Crowley le asegura gentilmente—. Tú me _salvaste._

_ —Ella _te salvó —le dice Aziraphale, no completamente severo, pero tampoco relajado, y de una manera u otra Crowley reconoce la daga que las palabras de Aziraphale sostienen, y no está apuntada hacia él—. Yo no pude… no pude estabilizar tu magia ni detener el sangrado, y luego —Su respiración se detiene, frenando sus palabras hasta que tropiezan con la siguiente inhalación—… Y luego el Cielo me raptó y Dios me dijo que tú… que tú estabas… que habías…

—¿_Dios _te dijo? —interrumpe Crowley, y su visión oscurece al mismo tiempo que su corazón se acelera y la habitación da vueltas. Emite un gemido, bajando los párpados para apaciguar el nauseabundo vértigo—. ¿Viste a Dios? Eso fue… pensé que fue un sueño.

Aziraphale toma unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para calmarse.

—¿Podríamos hablar de esto después? No me siento muy bien.

—Bienvenido al club —murmura Crowley, lanzándose a rectificarlo de inmediato al abrir los ojos y ver la expresión angustiada en el rostro de Aziraphale—. ¡No es tu culpa! Es que solo —busca desesperado algo reconfortante que decir, y finalmente lo encuentra—… Estoy aquí, ¿ya? Adolorido, pero aquí.

Aunque se ve como si estuviese listo para disculparse de nuevo, Aziraphale frunce los labios y asiente.

—Me alegra que sea así.

Crowley quiere presionar el asunto, quiere hacer que Aziraphale le dé más respuestas, pero el cansancio está empezando a ganarle de nuevo. Está harto de estar cansado, pero ésta no es una fatiga mortal. Había dañado y desgastado su verdadero yo, el que importaba, y el estado de fuga en el que necesita entrar para regenerarse no puede ser evitado, ni siquiera por todas las urgentes preguntas que tiene.

Además de eso, piensa que tal vez tiene suficiente información para atar algunos de los cabos por su cuenta. Había drenado su magia peleando con Gabriel, casi al punto de agotarla, y Aziraphale tomó un riesgo enorme para tratar de salvarlo inyectando en el tanque de Crowley el combustible incorrecto. Crowley tiene la ligera sospecha de que si él fuese apenas diferente, un poquito más infernal, una pizca más leal al Infierno, esa acción lo hubiese destruido de inmediato. Ciertamente, ese hubiese sido el caso antes del nopocalipsis.

Pero ahora es un poco más humano, y Aziraphale un poco menos santo, y en el punto intermedio donde los dos se encuentran aparentemente aún duele, pero no de una manera insoportable. Crowley debería saber, después de todo, él pudo soportarlo.

Sin embargo, no todas las heridas son iguales, y Crowley nunca fue muy bueno en no hacer preguntas, o en hacer lo que supuestamente debía hacer, así que ni pierde el conocimiento, ni _tampoco_ deja a un lado el asunto.

—No estaba seguro de que te alegraría —Sus palabras emanan con dificultad, como las últimas gotas de un frasco de miel—. Me apuñalaste. Con tu espada.

—No lo hice —Aziraphale se apresura en aclarar, y luego se sonroja— Es decir, lo hice, pero no fue con afán de herirte. Necesitaba de tu fuego para —vacila por un momento, y no puede mirar a Crowley a los ojos—… Y bien, Gabriel está muerto.

Crowley se congela, su estómago se hunde pasando más allá de sus pies, directo hasta el Infierno.

_ «¿Sabes lo que él hizo por ti?»_

Eso no _puede_ haber pasado de verdad.

—¿Muerto, como descorporizado, o muerto _muerto…?_ —pregunta, cuidadoso; su mente se desliza, alejándose del casi recuerdo de un sueño, que, segundo a segundo se siente cada vez más real.

—Muerto muerto —confirma Aziraphale, y Crowley emite un quejido.

_ «Aziraphale enfrentará a los otros por ello.»_

—Dime que no lo hiciste, ángel —ruega Crowley, girándose para poder ver las alas de Aziraphale. Crowley no puede soportar otra cosa rota, no puede concebir ver a Aziraphale Caer. No puede tolerar el tener que recoger los pedazos de lo que aterrice—. Dime que no mataste a un jodido Arcángel. Te van a…

Las siguientes palabras de Crowley se pierden en un suave gemido cuando Aziraphale le aparta de su urgente búsqueda presionando una mano contra su dolorido pecho, sujetando efectivamente a Crowley en contra de la cama mientras se incorpora. Las alas de Aziraphale forman una cortina alrededor de ambos, con las plumas abiertas a toda su amplitud, y el corazón de Crowley se rompe al ver los patrones negros sobre sus primarias. Se acomoda sobre los muslos de Crowley con un aire de severidad en su rostro y retira la mano del pecho de Crowley.

—Lo que sea que tengas planeado decir ahora, te sugiero que lo reconsideres seriamente —Aziraphale le dice con total naturalidad—. Estamos en nuestro propio lado, tú mismo lo dijiste. El Cielo no me puede echar; yo mismo di el salto. Y no… no fue hoy, o ayer, o el mes pasado. No fue porque el mundo casi se acaba y tú me pediste que me quede contigo. Antes de todo eso, ellos me ordenaron pelear y yo… les dije que había perdido mi espada —Tiene la gracia de verse apesadumbrado cuando Crowley atraganta una risotada por sobre el resto de emociones que amenazan con estrangularlo.

—No estoy seguro de que eso cuente como una rebelión, ángel —dice Crowley.

Aziraphale hace un pequeño mohín, y luego mira a la distancia, claramente luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No, supongo que no —admite finalmente— Aunque decirles que no tengo intenciones de pelear y luego usar un enorme globo teletransportador sin permiso para buscar a un demonio y poseer a una humana podría contar.

—Posiblemente —concede Crowley, a punto de asfixiarse con todas las preguntas que le apremian. Aziraphale nunca le contó cómo había vuelto después de que la librería se incendió. Por supuesto que Crowley había visto la posesión de Madam Tracy, pero ha hecho un impecable trabajo en olvidar pensar en el asunto más profundamente—. Pero tus alas no cambiaron antes.

Estira su mano y Aziraphale no lo esquiva, permitiéndole enredar sus dedos entre las plumas coberteras en la parte interna de sus alas. El negro está contenido solamente en las primarias de Aziraphale, todavía bordeado completamente por blanco, de la misma manera que…

—¡Mis alas! — Crowley prácticamente grita, asustando a Aziraphale y a sí mismo tanto que los dos dan un salto. Las alas de Crowley se crispan con fuerza y Aziraphale quita las suyas de en medio para que Crowley pueda ver los idénticos patrones de blanco en el negro de sus alas. Casi se ve como si hubiesen intercambiado: un poco de negro por un poco de blanco. Confundido, alza sus dos cejas y Aziraphale imita su movimiento.

—¿No recuerdas…?

—¿Me veo como alguien que recuerda? —dice Crowley, aunque incluso antes de terminar la frase, algo luminoso y oscuro parpadea a través de sus recuerdos. Él había cedido algo. Algo _importante_. Ella le había pedido que se entregue a sí mismo para salvar a Aziraphale, y ahora, Aziraphale está sentado encima de él, de una sola pieza y en buenas condiciones. La calidez en su interior da vueltas, como si le hubiesen invocado por su nombre—. ¿Y Ella te… en tu…?

A pesar de que para cualquier otra persona lo que dijo hubiese resultado ininteligible, Aziraphale asiente un poco, apretando el mentón por un segundo.

—Ella me pidió que… que tomara lo que había quedado de ti, como si… como si tú…

—Hey —murmura Crowley, apoyando su mano en las rodillas de Aziraphale, moviendo con sus pulgares en patrones relajantes de un lado al otro—, pero no fue así. Mira. Estoy justo aquí.

Los labios de Aziraphale se fruncen como si estuviese impidiendo que algo se le escape, y asiente.

—Ya sé. Pero por muy poco no hubieses estado. Y yo solo… Lo lam…

—Está bien —musita Crowley, aunque no está seguro de que sea cierto. Han pasado por cosas peores que el Infierno desde que salieron de aquella librería, y no se siente como si ya hubiesen salido del agua aún, incluso si parecen estar secos—. No tienes que decirlo, ángel. Yo también me siento feliz de que estoy vivo.

_ «Tiene_ que haber algo más que decir», piensa desesperadamente. Algo que lleva escondido entre sus dientes por demasiado tiempo, pero ese algo, tibio y ansioso, dentro de él, que había tenido la decencia de permanecer calmado hasta este momento, surge como renaciendo, y le imposibilita albergar cualquier otro pensamiento. Crowley cierra los ojos y lo aprieta con fuerza para apaciguarlo, solo para escuchar a Aziraphale hacer una inhalación aguda, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago. Crowley abre sus ojos, preocupado, y encuentra a Aziraphale mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Suelta —Le dice Aziraphale, atragantado.

El agarre de Crowley sobre esa nueva parte de su esencia se afloja, y Aziraphale se relaja de inmediato.

—Oh —dice Crowley, finalmente empezando a entender. Las sensaciones, y las alas, y la forma en que esta cosa dentro de él actúa, y…— Ella… Ella nos ha entrelazado.

—Parece ser el caso —concuerda Aziraphale, serio, mientras frota una mano sobre su pecho, ausente.

Lenta y gentilmente, a manera de disculpa, Crowley acaricia la esencia ajena/familiar atrincherada tan profundamente en la suya al punto de hacerse imposible de distinguir por cualquier persona que no sea Crowley, y Aziraphale cierra los ojos emitiendo un pequeño sonido de alivio. Ahora _eso_ resulta interesante, piensa Crowley, pero no lo vuelve a hacer.

—No lo ha terminado bien —señala.

—No —concuerda nuevamente Aziraphale—. De hecho, no me parece que sea un enlace de almas en absoluto. Ninguno de los dos pudiésemos distinguir al uno del otro, y tú claramente sabes que parte es mía.

Crowley no puede evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, y Aziraphale la divisa a tiempo para darle una mueca desaprobatoria antes de que pueda pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que yo tengo un poco de…

—Suficiente —le advierte Aziraphale, mientras se le quita de encima y se pone de pie—. Si te sientes con ánimos de bromear, claramente deberías venir abajo. Lo que sea que Ella ha hecho, prometió volver a acabarlo hoy, y sospecho que tú has de querer estar listo para cuando llegue.

Cualquier tranquilidad que aquel ligero intercambio le haya proporcionado, queda completamente arruinada por la información de que aún no están libres. Ella aún está jugando sus juegos, aún los manipula a su gusto. Están atrapados aún—. ¿Cuándo?

Aziraphale se encoge de hombros.

—Ojalá supiera. Me imagino que no será en mucho tiempo… parece que Ella tiene algo bajo su manga.

Y bien, piensa Crowley, sentándose con esfuerzo en el filo de la cama. El mundo se inclina gravemente hacia la izquierda, y el parpadea contra su intuición hasta que pasa. Si va a tener que aguantar más mierda por parte de Dios, esta vez no se encontrará acostado sobre sus espaldas.

* * *

Cuando mudó su departamento del lugar donde había vivido por décadas, Crowley tuvo bastante que relocalizar y condensar. Por muy amplia que sea la librería —para ser una tienda en el centro de la cuidad— resultó no tener ni la forma ni el tamaño correctos para adaptarse. Así que ahora el cuarto de aseo de Crowley conecta directamente con el dormitorio, lo cual resulta conveniente, porque él apenas puede llegar hasta la bañera sin asistencia.

Aziraphale se pasa revisándole todo ese tiempo, apretándose las manos discretamente, pero decidido a no interferir a menos que Crowley le pida ayuda. Lo cual no pasará, decide Crowley, porque él mismo puede sacarse sus vendajes y lo que le queda de ropa, aunque sus jeans son un asunto complicado que involucra acostarse en el piso del cuarto de baño y contonearse mucho. Su hombro le grita con cada movida y su magia se agita justo debajo de la superficie, lista para ser usada, pero no lo suficiente para desperdiciarla en milagros frívolos como quitarse la ropa o limpiarse. Especialmente ahora que Dios está por llegar y Crowley no tiene idea de qué es lo que planea hacer una vez aquí.

Aun así, se da modos. Aziraphale permanece posado sobre el inodoro con la tapa bajada, y le observa, constantemente en alerta para atrapar a Crowley si por algún motivo pierde el conocimiento y se cae, pero Crowley consigue aguantar todo el baño sin colapsar. El agua se siente bien, en especial en sus delicadas nuevas partes que están tratando de curarse a sí mismas demasiado rápido, ahora que su cuerpo mortal ha vuelto a tener acceso a la magia. Crowley toma esto como una buena señal, y acepta sin dar pelea la enorme toalla esponjosa que Aziraphale hace aparecer con un milagro para él.

Luego, cuando se halla casi seco, arropado con una mudada limpia y acomodado en el sofá, Aziraphale le proporciona una taza de té, coloca la suya sobre la mesa y trae una silla para sentarse junto al sofá. Crowley le mira con una expresión confusa, hasta que Aziraphale extiende sus manos y con un gesto indica las alas húmedas de Crowley. Crowley accede, sonriente, apoyando una de sus oscuras alas sobre el regazo del ángel.

Él ha notado que Aziraphale necesita algo en que ocupar sus manos cuando se siente ansioso, y para suerte de ambos, las plumas de Crowley le dan muchas, muchas cosas que hacer. A medida que los delicados dedos empiezan a deslizarse sobre cada pluma, enderezando las erizadas y mojadas aspas y acomodando las puntas en su lugar, él puede sentir el calor de la presencia de Aziraphale, relajándose también cada vez más.

Cuando están a la mitad de su tercera ala, Aziraphale se detiene, tensándose un poco, y esa es la única advertencia que tiene Crowley antes de escuchar a la voz que corta el silencio.

—Un ángel acicalando las plumas de un demonio… las sorpresas no tienen fin. Aunque, supongo que yo los diseñé de esa manera, así que no debería sorprenderme.

El cuerpo entero de Crowley se sacude con las primeras palabras y Aziraphale suelta su ala para que la pueda doblar. Para el alivio de Crowley, se ha recuperado más que suficiente para guardar sus alas fuera de vista; pero en lugar de hacerlo, Crowley, tambaleándose, se obliga a sí mismo a ponerse de pie de manera inestable, para poder encararla.

—Tú… —sisea.

—Hola, Crowley —saluda Ella con el mismo tono suave y llano de siempre—. Aziraphale.

Junto a él, Aziraphale hace un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza, pero no habla. Crowley se limita a mirarlo de reojo para revisarlo antes de enfocar su completa atención de vuelta hacia la Omnipotente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Esperemos que acabando lo que terminé —responde simplemente, señalando con un gesto en dirección a ambos. Su sonrisa hace que Crowley tenga que luchar contra el nauseabundo deseo de sonreírle de vuelta.

Él no necesita preguntar a qué se refiere. El entrelazamiento. Lo que sea que hizo para conectarlos seguía incompleto, aún rasgado en las uniones, en espera de las puntadas finales. Exhala un suspiro tembloroso.

—No tenías derecho de hacer lo que hiciste sin siquiera informarnos.

Ella levanta ambas cejas, pero él sabe que no es posible que en verdad esté sorprendida.

—¿Preferirías que lo anule? Aún hay tiempo.

Por un segundo Crowley está a punto de arremeter contra el comentario, hasta que se da cuenta de que… no le tiene miedo. Ella acaba de amenazarlo con destruirle, pero él había estado dispuesto a ser destruido por menos. Gabriel estuvo a punto de destruirlo. Luego, _Aziraphale_ casi lo destruye _por accidente. _Y Crowley… en sus continuos esfuerzos por salvar a Aziraphale, le ofreció su vida a Ella, su mismísima existencia, aquello que le hace quien es, y al hacerlo, se ha convertido en _algo más._

Y ese algo no le teme a Dios, Omnipotente o no.

Ella vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con un afecto que no da cabida a bordes cortantes.

—Ahí lo tienes, ya estás entendiendo. ¿Sabes por qué te expulsé del Cielo, Crowley?

—Por hacer preguntas —contesta Crowley, sintiéndose extrañamente calmado.

Su ceño da un espasmo, como para indicar que es justo que él haya asumido eso.

—No —prosigue ella—. Te expulsé porque en el Cielo _no hay respuestas. _Es un lugar de obediencia incuestionable, lo que es necesario, al igual que muchas cosas lo son, pero no es para ti. Tenías demasiadas preguntas como para pertenecer en un lugar así.

Escuchar eso le provoca una sensación de malestar general.

—Tenía que haber una mejor manera de solucionar eso.

—Tal vez, desde otras perspectivas —concede Ella—; de la tuya, por ahora. Por eso estoy aquí. Me gustaría ofrecerte una alternativa.

—¿Una perspectiva diferente? —pregunta Crowley, y su tono delata un poco de la ira que ha estado albergando por tanto tiempo—. Me parece que ya hemos pasado ese punto hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Aziraphale? —pregunta Ella, sin dejar de ver a Crowley por un momento más. Cuando no recibe respuesta, su mirada se dirige al ángel, y la de Crowley le imita por instinto.

La boca de Aziraphale se mueve, sus dedos se entrelazan mientras él permanece ahí, mirando entre ellos. Sin embargo, al ver a Crowley, se endereza con determinación.

—¿Cuál es la oferta?

—¡Aziraphale! —Crowley le reprende, pero Aziraphale no muestra señales de arrepentimiento.

—Crowley —replica Aziraphale, en un tono similar—, no dije que lo aceptaba, pero me gustaría conocer la propuesta. Y a ti también. Ella tiene razón, ¿sabes? Tú siempre buscaste respuestas. ¿En serio vas a rechazarlas ahora que Ella finalmente te las quiere dar?

El reclamo le deja quieto y se queda ahí mirándole fijo, estupefacto, con la boca entreabierta, hasta que finalmente sacude un poco la cabeza y lanza las manos al cielo.

—Oh tú… sí… bien, por supuesto. Vamos a dar oído al ser que me lanzó al Infierno y te dejó a ti cuidando esa Puerta que te ha causado tantos problemas y… y no se ha dignado en hablar con ninguno de los dos en miles de años y ahora aparece, _finalmente, _para_…para…_ bueno, es que ni siquiera sé que es lo que nos ha hecho aún, porque ¡sigue sin explicar una sola cosa!

La Omnipotente dice algo, pero es más un concepto que una palabra, algo que Crowley entiende simplemente por virtud de existir en lugar de por medio de ningún lenguaje, y ambos giran su mirada hacia Ella.

—No existe una traducción… _directa_ para lo que ustedes se están convirtiendo —les dice—, pero creo que lo más cercano vendría a ser _árbitros de la creación. _Y no fui yo quien comenzó el proceso, sino Aziraphale, al cruzarse a sí mismo contigo para salvarte, después de que tú te habías entregado por completo por él.

Aziraphale repite el concepto en voz alta, y Crowley siente que algo en su interior tira de él. Lo ha escuchado antes. Azrael y Rafael llevan ese mismo título ahora en sus nuevos papeles como Vida y Muerte. Atados inextricablemente el uno al otro, y entretejidos al patrón de la existencia misma. Destinados para siempre a caminar uno junto al otro, de mano de la creación, desde un final hasta el próximo comienzo.

—Quieres que nos convirtamos en jinetes —exhala Aziraphale, con una mezcla de perplejidad y preocupación. Crowley no puede culparlo; de todos los posibles resultados que anticipaba de esta confrontación, jamás se le ocurrió siquiera considerar esto.

—No exactamente —dice Ella—. Como ustedes mismos pudieron observar, los jinetes son apenas conceptos humanos, transitorios y destructibles. Necesitan que crean en ellos para existir. La Vida y la Muerte no. Ustedes tampoco lo necesitarían.

—¿Qué más hay ahí, entre la Vida y la Muerte? —dice Aziraphale y sus palabras parecen diminutas ante tal oferta.

—Equilibrio —le contesta ella, regresando a ver a Crowley—. Debe existir en todas las cosas. El bien para balancear el mal, el día para equilibrar a la noche. Uno necesita al otro para existir. En cada uno puede encontrarse un poco del otro, para aquellos que saben dónde mirar. Ustedes se convertirían en su encarnación.

Crowley alcanza a vislumbrar el semblante de preocupación de Aziraphale, y la vista de ambos se dirige hacia sus alas; a las barras blancas en las primarias de Crowley y a las negras en las de Aziraphale. Ella ya les había preparado para esto. Con suma delicadeza, Crowley se extiende hacia esa sensación cálida y estresada en su interior, que no se siente en verdad como parte de él, aquella luz de Aziraphale que se enciende en medio de su oscuridad, y el la _desea._

No sabe si puede aceptarla, peor aún si viene de _Ella._

—¿Y… qué conllevaría? —pregunta Aziraphale, en el tono exacto que preguntó acerca del sabueso del Infierno, según recuerda Crowley. Luego lleva su atención de vuelta a la Omnipotente, y Crowley le observa por unos segundos más, antes de hacer lo mismo—. Es decir, si aceptáramos.

—Estarían atados a la humanidad, para caminar donde ellos caminen —Ella le responde—. Ustedes serían responsables de mantener el equilibrio entre ellos, de la manera que consideren prudente. Hasta ahora me parece que lo han hecho bastante bien.

—¿Y el Cielo y el Infierno? —pregunta Crowley. Habían matado a un Arcángel; de ninguna manera se iban a librar de las represalias del Cielo—. En verdad crees que ellos nos van a dejar libres para hacer… —Hace un ademán amplio, aún sin saber exactamente _qué_ es lo que van a estar realizando. Alza ambas cejas, para enfatizar la pregunta.

—Sí —dice Ella, de una manera tan simple que deja a Crowley abatido. Luego, cede un poco y su cabeza se inclina mientras dibuja con sus labios una sonrisa cargada de paciencia—. Si ustedes aceptan, incluso si se les ocurre venir a buscarlos de nuevo, serían incapaces de destruirlos, al igual que jamás pudieran destruir a la Muerte.

Un escalofrío recorre la espina de Crowley.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

La sonrisa de Ella muestra por un instante unos dientes blancos, demasiado resplandecientes, pero de alguna manera el gesto le hace sentir como si al fin hubiese formulado la pregunta correcta.

—Ambos quedarían permanentemente sujetos a este rol, hasta el final de toda la existencia, incluida la mía.

—Eso es un largo tiempo —le dice Crowley, pero su corazón da un salto de _vida_ dentro de su pecho, y sabe que Aziraphale puede sentir lo mismo haciendo eco en su propio pecho. Les está ofreciendo una oportunidad de tener una eternidad para los dos, a salvo de tener que mirar por encima del hombro constantemente, y todo lo que tienen que hacer es… exactamente lo que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo: cancelar las influencias que romperían el equilibrio del mundo.

—Precisamente por _eso _ tengo que preguntar —dice Ella, moviendo sus manos, y una sensación punzante invade a Crowley, al darse cuenta de que no las ha movido todo el tiempo que lleva hablando con ellos—. La elección tiene que venir de ustedes.

—¿Podemos… podemos tener un momento a solas? —pregunta Aziraphale, vacilante, mirando de un lado a otro, entre Crowley y Dios, en medidas iguales—. Me gustaría discutir esto con Crowley en privado.

Ahora, eso, Crowley sabe perfectamente, es un esfuerzo inútil, considerando que Dios está en todas partes y puede ver todo, todo el tiempo; pero tiene que admitir que el momento en que Ella desaparece con un parpadeo, él se siente menos presionado. Se relaja, pero tan solo un poco, tenso aún, al girar hacia Aziraphale, con cara de incredulidad. Aziraphale no parece encontrarse en mejor estado.

—Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta Crowley, sin saber qué espera obtener de respuesta… el rostro de Aziraphale deja claro que tampoco sabe la respuesta.

—No tengo idea — contesta Aziraphale con impotencia—. Suena como un buen trato.

—Suena como el tipo de trato del que no hay escapatoria si no nos gusta —señala Crowley. Pero no admite que tampoco le agradan las otras opciones disponibles al momento.

—Suena —dice Aziraphale— como el tipo de trato del que nos arrepentiríamos de rechazar.

—Quiere amarrarnos a la humanidad —discute Crowley, señalando con un dedo hacia la puerta de la librería—. Estaríamos atrapados aquí, en la Tierra.

—Al menos hasta que los humanos lleguen a las estrellas —responde Aziraphale—. Crowley, nos está ofreciendo la eternidad.

—¡Pero si ya teníamos eso! —Exclama Crowley, combatiendo el impulso de sacudir a Aziraphale hasta que algo de razón se le meta a la cabeza—. Nn… p… es… Es precisamente por lo que luchamos, por mantener las cosas como han estado, ¡para que nosot…! —Se detiene porque Aziraphale está mirándole, con los labios apenas entreabiertos y una extraña expresión de desesperación en sus ojos, igual a la que Crowley desearía poder olvidar, de aquella vez en el kiosco del parque, justo antes de que el mundo no se acabó—… O sssea, para que pudiéramos seguir, nosotros también, como antes.

—¿Es eso lo que hicimos? —pregunta Aziraphale, casi susurrando— ¿Salvamos el mundo para poder seguir juntos?

Crowley traga saliva. Su garganta se siente espesa, y hace su mejor esfuerzo por no permitir que el estrés convierta a sus consonantes en siseos de nuevo.

—¿No fue así? Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo, ¿no? Yo no fui a Tadfield para salvar al mundo, Aziraphale. Fui para salvarte a ti, porque tú te rehusaste a abandonarlo.

Ya está, piensa. Al fin lo ha dicho.

Ha querido decirlo tantas veces, que exponer eso abiertamente entre los dos le concedería un alivio, pero ahora se siente una vez más parado al filo del kiosco, pidiéndole a Aziraphale que huya con él. Se siente igual de vulnerable, igual de aterrorizante, igual de honesto. Los demonios no deberían ser honestos, pero, pensándolo bien, Crowley ya no puede decir que es del todo demoníaco. Ya ni siquiera sabe qué sentir, a excepción de amor por un ángel que ahora tampoco es del todo angelical.

—Crowley —murmura Aziraphale, tomando un paso hacia él, y luego deteniéndose como si hubiese chocado contra un muro—… ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre cómo… sobre cómo volví del Cielo?

—Les dijiste que habías perdido tu espada —dice Crowley, sin saber a dónde se dirige la conversación—. Y que tú… que les habías dicho que no ibas a pelear.

—Y que usé el globo teletransportador para volver —le recuerda Aziraphale—. Al momento, no tenía idea de cómo usarlo, pero al parecer te transporta inmediatamente al lugar donde más deseas estar, lo que explica cómo es que en lugar de aparecer en Tadfield, donde me necesitaban… aparecí frente a ti.

Crowley lo observa, con el corazón a punto de destrozarle el pecho por lo fuerte que late; su respiración, estrangulada por la sobrecogedora sensación de tener una respuesta a la pregunta que no se había atrevido a pronunciar por más de 6000 años. Abre la boca para decir algo pero en lugar de palabras cierra los dos pasos de distancia que les separa y besa a Aziraphale.

Aziraphale emite un sonido casi dolorido, alcanzando con ambas manos el mentón de Crowley para sostenerle ahí con suficiente ternura para descomponer a Crowley. Seis mil años de anhelo se arreglan con un suave roce de labios jamás antes usados con ese propósito. En ese momento, algo dentro de Crowley sí se descompone, se rompe y se repara y se eleva de una forma en que solo las cosas aladas pueden, y se le ocurre que debe ser su corazón.

Crowley se separa lo suficiente para girar la cabeza y presionar su sien contra la frente de Aziraphale, exhalando un suspiro tembloroso. Se siente gigantesco e insignificante, totalmente abrumado, y como si al fin hubiese llegado al lugar en el que debía estar desde siempre. El dulce aliento de Aziraphale roza su clavícula, y Crowley cierra los ojos para poder saborearlo. Ha tenido tanto miedo de perder a Aziraphale que no se le había ocurrido como sería tenerlo en verdad.

—Entonces le vamos a decir que sí, supongo —declara, y no son precisamente las palabras que hubiese _querido _decir después de finalmente besar a Aziraphale por primera vez, pero es lo primero que sale de su boca.

—Tenemos que… ¿no crees? —dice Aziraphale en voz baja mientras retrocede. Crowley abre los ojos para verle pero no reconoce esa sonrisa en los labios de Aziraphale. Está plagada de alguna clase de rendición, pero no como Crowley espera, no de la clase que lastima—. Cuando pensé que ya no estabas, enfrenté la idea de una realidad sin ti, y estoy muy seguro de que solo una eternidad _contigo_ va a compensar esos horribles pensamientos. No quiero volver a sentirme así nunca más.

Crowley piensa en librerías y Bentleys en llamas; piensa en agua bendita y en el Armagedón y en las largas garras extendidas de las manos de Gabriel, y sacude la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco. No puedo perderte de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con la eternidad? —pregunta Aziraphale, con una mano apoyada sobre el pecho de Crowley.

—¿Contigo? —pregunta Crowley, y luego presiona sus labios contra la mejilla de Aziraphale. Mientras se le permita conservar esto; mientras se le permita conservar lo que tienen _juntos, _no tiene ningún reparo—. Nada en cualquier universo ha sido más correcto.

Aziraphale se endereza, girando sus hombros mientras se retira.

—Ya —dice con determinación—. ¿Dios?

Crowley se estremece cuando nota que Ella está parada exactamente donde había estado antes. Él sabe que no se había ido a ninguna parte, y que tampoco está realmente aquí ahora, pero saberlo no le quita lo desconcertante, ni lo completamente inquietante. Voltea para mirarla a la cara, con sus alas invisibles, aunque sabe que Ella aún puede verlas. La intención es lo que cuenta, piensa, y su intención es no volver a necesitar defenderse a sí mismo. Ella no es una amenaza.

—Aceptaremos tu oferta —declara Aziraphale, como si Ella no hubiese estado escuchando la conversación entera.

Ella voltea la cabeza tan solo una fracción, dirigiendo la vista hacia Crowley, y él pone sus ojos en blanco por un segundo.

—Sip, lo haremos.

Sonriendo, extiende una mano hacia él, no precisamente como si esperara que él de un apretón, por lo que Crowley duda. Sabe, hasta cierto punto, qué está pasando. Sabe que Ella los ha entrelazado, puede sentir a Aziraphale dentro de su esencia, resplandeciente y tibio, y sabe que una parte de él le provoca lo mismo a Aziraphale. Ahora, ella tiene que terminar el proceso, pero él no tiene idea de lo que eso significa.

—¿Qué nos va a pasar? —pregunta, incapaz de quitar los ojos de encima a esa mano que se halla entre ellos, expuesta con la palma hacia arriba, de una forma absolutamente inofensiva. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Ella le iba a extender una mano de esa manera o de cualquier otra. Nunca.

—Ten fé —dice Ella, y él tiene que contener una carcajada. Ya no está seguro de si Ella se merece su fé o no. Ya no está seguro de prácticamente nada, por lo que alza su mirada hacia la única cosa de la que aún está irrevocablemente convencido, y sabe que no hay vuelta atrás.

Se calma a sí mismo, cruza el espacio que los separa, y coloca su mano sobre la de Ella.


	4. Epílogo

Crowley está dándoles un estiramiento a sus sentidos, mientras baja por la concurrida calle, serpenteando entre los mortales como un ofidio etéreo. No han notado a las dos criaturas paradas en mitad del camino. No lo harán, piensa Crowley. No están exactamente en el mismo plano para ser vistos, aunque algún antiguo instinto enterrado en su psique hace que los autos pasen esquivándolos en lugar de atravesándolos, y hace que los transeúntes se mantengan en la acera.

—Llegan tarde —señala Aziraphale, con el reloj de bolsillo descansando abierto sobre una de sus palmas.

—Es Muerte. Creo que él siempre llega _tarde —_dice Crowley, y Aziraphale frunce el ceño mirándolo con suficiente severidad para hacerle desistir—. No te preocupes, an… ehm…

Aziraphale también se congela, y por un momento, Crowley busca otro sobrenombre que usar, algo que sea tan cierto y astuto como ángel había resultado siempre, pero entonces, Aziraphale exhala y le interrumpe.

—No, creo… creo que puedes usar lo mismo. No es como si lo hubieses dicho solamente como una verdad.

El corazón de Crowley da un vuelco. Sonríe, tan ridículamente lleno de afecto por Aziraphale que apenas puede formar una respuesta coherente.

—No, ángel, tienes razón —admite después de una pausa demasiado larga. La sonrisa de Aziraphale hace eco en la esencia de Crowley; ahora es parte de ambos.

—Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo —dice una dulce voz desde sus espaldas.

Al girar, encuentran a una mujer joven, rellenita y radiante sonriéndoles a ambos como si hubiese visto a sus mejores amigos después de un año de distanciamiento.

—Rafael —saluda Crowley, sorprendido de la calidez en su tono de voz. Él la había conocido, antes de la Caída. Pensaba que volver a verla sería doloroso, pero esa herida se había cerrado al fin, cubierta por el amor de Aziraphale.

—Crowley —contesta Vida—, y Aziraphale. Pero qué pareja forman ustedes dos. Me encanta que hayan sido ustedes.

Crowley se inclina un poco más en dirección a Aziraphale, sonriendo.

—¿Y tu compañero?

—Tarde, como siempre —bromea ella y Aziraphale emite un quejido cuando Crowley da una carcajada—. Trajeron todo lo necesario, ¿verdad?

Aziraphale mete la mano en un bolsillo y extrae un pequeño frasco. Parece estar vacío, pero Crowley puede sentir el poder embotellado en su interior.

—Imagino que cualquiera que sea el papel que este recipiente tendrá, no será algo placentero —dice Aziraphale, entregándoselo a Vida. Ella lo sostiene alzado a contra luz, observando algo que ninguno de los dos puede ver.

—No, yo diría que no —concuerda ella, bajando el frasco, que se pierde de vista antes de que sus manos lleguen a sus costados—. Aquí estamos, hola querido.

Ambos saltan del susto cuando se percatan de que Muerte se ha unido a ellos, silencioso e inmóvil, al lado de Vida. Él le entrega el segundo frasco a Vida, y éste también desaparece, lo que hace que los sentidos de Crowley se alarmen otro poco. Luego, les dirige la mirada a los dos —al menos eso es lo que Crowley asume, cuando Muerte gira la cara hacia la dirección donde ellos se encuentran— y Crowley descubre que no puede mirar en esas cuencas vacías por demasiado tiempo ininterrumpido.

TIENES SUERTE, CROWLEY —le dice Muerte, y suena como un reclamo— NO MUCHOS LOGRAN ESCAPAR ENTRE MIS DEDOS COMO TÚ LO HAS HECHO.

—Lo cual es verdaderamente sorprendente, considerando el estado de tus dedos —responde Crowley, señalando con la vista a las delgadas y huesudas manos de Muerte.

—¿Alguna idea de ah… de cuándo llegará Ella? —pregunta Aziraphale antes de que se desate una pelea.

—Tarde o temprano —contesta Vida, con una sonrisa benigna. Da un paso hacia atrás, evaluando el espacio que les rodea, y hace un movimiento hacia el costado de la calle—. Deberíamos ya tomar nuestros lugares.

Crowley le dedica una última mirada estrecha a Muerte, y se aleja con Aziraphale al sitio al que Vida les indicó. Las posiciones en sí no son importantes, sino la distancia de separación. Se mueven por un rato hasta encontrar el lugar donde sienten que encajan en el orden del universo. Apenas se ubican, Crowley siente el nudo en el tejido, la interrupción del equilibrio en la existencia.

El hallazgo le provoca un ligero vacío en el estómago, y extiende su mano para tomar la de Aziraphale, solo para encontrar a Aziraphale haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Sientes eso? —susurra Crowley.

—Sí, desafortunadamente —dice Aziraphale lentamente—, creo que acabo de darme cuenta por qué todo el mundo está tan enojado con nosotros.

—Sip… —concuerda Crowley. Quiere frotar su mano sobre el lugar arruinado, como si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer al igual que el dolor pasajero que causa el golpe en un codo, pero no serviría de nada. Provocaron un desastre en ese lugar y solo hay una forma de repararlo.

—¿Preparados? —grita Vida desde la calle de en frente.

Crowley mira hacia arriba, listo para recordarle que aún están en espera de alguien más, y se sorprende al ver a Tiempo parada en el centro del grupo. Va a tener que mencionar todo este asunto de asomarse de la nada cuando tengan su primera reunión grupal. No para decirles que dejen de hacerlo, sino para pedirles que le enseñen cómo se hace.

—Umm… Sí —grita de vuelta, inseguro de si está diciendo la verdad, pero quiere acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

A su alrededor el mundo empieza a correr más lento y Crowley siente que el agarre de Tiempo se va soltando. Ella lo observa fijamente mientras afloja, haciéndolo sentirse agudamente consciente de cómo él ha caminado tantas veces por encima de sus dominios, sin haberle pedido permiso. No se arrepiente, pero sabe que no lo volverá a hacer. Por un segundo, el aliento se le escapa, en el momento en que ella tira del tiempo para ponerlo en su lugar, inmovilizándolo para permitirles trabajar en él.

No se parece en nada a aquella ocasión en que él toscamente los lanzó fuera del tiempo. El trabajo de ella es elegante, de cierta forma; una puntada suelta en un tejido tan vasto que Crowley apenas puede tratar de comprender su alcance. Hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la Eternidad les rodea, gris, excepto donde su propia línea de tiempo la roza, dejando trazas de color. Ahí, justo en frente, se ve a él mismo saliendo de una librería; ve que el cielo se rompe, abriéndose ante ellos; ve su transformación y la desesperación con la que arremete contra Gabriel.

Ve a Aziraphale materializar una espada de la nada y arrastrar la cuchilla plana por encima de uno de sus anillos para encenderla.

Ve a Aziraphale hundir la espada en el núcleo de Gabriel, y se ve a él mismo caer sobre el pavimento, inmóvil. En el presente, la mano de Aziraphale que está sosteniendo, se cierra con mayor vigor, apretándole firmemente.

Se termina con rapidez.

—En verdad lo mataste —murmura, atónito.

—Hubiese regresado por nosotros. Por ti —dice Aziraphale, como tratando de excusar un comportamiento erróneo. Crowley podría besarlo de nuevo, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado. Se conforma con exhalar suavemente y sonreírle con dulzura.

—Gracias —dice Crowley—, por haberme escogido.

Aziraphale le regresa a ver; tragando tan grueso que se puede registrar el movimiento en su garganta.

—No puedo decir que fue una elección, no en verdad —admite Aziraphale—, siempre ibas a ser tú. No permitiría que fuera de ninguna otra manera.

—Yo tampoco —concuerda Crowley, deseando que pudiera expresarse con palabras como esas.

Una suave sacudida a la realidad les hace concentrarse de vuelta en la tarea. Vida da un paso hacia adelante, estirándose por encima del tiempo para poner una palma sobre el cuerpo de Gabriel que yace tirado en medio de la calle, donde Aziraphale lo dejó. Muerte se ubica al lado opuesto de ella y le cubre la mano con la suya propia; el blanco contundente de sus huesos descansando sobre ella. Vida usa su mano libre para colocar un frasco a cada lado de las manos que reposan sobre el cuerpo inerte.

—Tal vez quieran sujetarse con fuerza —les dice, y antes de que puedan hacerlo, los frascos desaparecen y un _poder_ crudo, sin adulterar, explota cubriendo toda el área, por encima y a través de Crowley, con tal rapidez e intensidad que teme que su cuerpo se desintegre hasta que recuerda que esa posibilidad ya no es algo que deba preocuparles.

«Nuestro turno», piensa Crowley. Le da un apretón a la mano de Aziraphale y la suelta, para dirigirse al grupo. Pone su mano encima de la de Muerte, mientras Aziraphale ubica la suya debajo de la de Vida. La conexión a la creación se estremece a través de él, como un pequeño terremoto, sacudiendo recuerdos que había enterrado, de una época en la que él usó el éter para traer a la existencia a tantas cosas nuevas. Una parte distante de él reconoce que sus mejillas están mojadas, pero está demasiado ocupado empapándose en la sensación de ser un creador una vez más.

Siente la presencia de Aziraphale, observando, deleitándose, y ambos abren sus alas al mismo tiempo; espejos perfectamente balanceados entre sí. Aziraphale no fue nunca un creador, lo que quiere decir que la responsabilidad de demostrarle por primera vez cómo hacerlo recae en Crowley. Él se estira para alcanzar una esencia escarlata entrelazada con dorado y negro, cubierta de una pátina de resplandor blanco. Empieza a usar el poder que tiene a su disposición en este momento. Dios les había concedido un fragmento del Intermedio, Muerte había traído con él los últimos pensamientos de un Arcángel agonizante y Vida les había abierto su pozo para otorgarles el permiso.

Crowley entreteje los hilos, los trenza, formando una trama, y observa cómo se combinan, encanillándoles para facilitar el trabajo. Con movimientos delicados, envuelve la trama conectando y separando las piezas hasta que ha creado aquello que ellos destruyeron; aquello que ellos habían desequilibrado con sus acciones. Hala el nudo que han formado en el tejido de la creación, y presiona ahí lo que acaba de crear hasta que el nudo cede, acomodándose de vuelta a la forma correcta.

Crowley suelta la trama y se relaja, sintiéndose como si hubiese estado corriendo por unos 20 minutos, con el dolor placentero de haber hecho algo provechoso, profundo en su ser. Sus alas se cierran con lentitud, doblándose contra su espalda, fuera de vista.

Antes de poder recuperarse un poco, el tiempo vuelve a transcurrir con normalidad y de repente están parados otra vez a mitad del camino. Gabriel está frente a ellos, con su terrible traje, observándoles desde unos ojos púrpuras enormes. Crowley se pregunta cuánto de lo que pasó recuerda, si recuerda en absoluto. Una parte nada pequeña de él tiene la esperanza de que Gabriel recuerde cada horrendo detalle de su propia muerte.

Vida da un paso hacia adelante.

—Aún tienes cosas que hacer, Arcángel —le dice, gentilmente—. Tal vez deberías ir a casa y empezar a hacerlas. Y te sugeriría que en el futuro hagas un repaso a conciencia de tus vicios antes de actuar. Estás destinado para cosas mucho mejores que las que encontraste aquí.

—A casa —repite Gabriel, con el tono que sugiere que no recuerda tanto como a Crowley le gustaría—. Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Hay un destello de luz, y Gabriel ya no está. Crowley se relaja al instante, aunque aún emite un siseo profundo e irritado a la estela de Gabriel. Algo en él aún desea que no hubiesen tenido que hacer esto, pero el universo había quedado desbalanceado sin Gabriel, lo que se clavaba como una espina bajo la piel de Crowley. No está seguro de si le agrada lo que eso le promete a futuro, pero parece un buen sistema para asegurarse de que se han encargado de cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades. Mejor que, digamos, los sistemas que tanto el Cielo como el Infierno habían creado. Por mucho.

—¿Siempre es… _así_? —pregunta Aziraphale, y Crowley voltea para verlo, pero Aziraphale no se está dirigiendo a él, sus ojos le atraviesan, hasta el lugar donde se encuentran Vida y Muerte.

—No siempre —le contesta Vida con una sonrisa afable. Se inclina hacia el costado de Muerte un poco—. Pero a veces viene alguien que hace que las cosas sean interesantes por un tiempo.

—Parece un poco… agobiante —confiesa Aziraphale, apretando sus manos un poco.

—Así son las cosas que valen la pena —dice ella— Estoy segura de que los veremos de nuevo pronto.

NO DEMASIADO PRONTO, POR FAVOR.

La risa de Vida es lo último que escuchan antes de encontrarse solos en la calle una vez más. En algún punto el tiempo se había reiniciado, y Tiempo se había marchado, dejándoles a que encuentren su propio camino después de su primer acto importante como Equilibrio. Crowley exhala una bocanada de aire sonora y resoluta.

—Bueno, eso _pasó _—dice, metiendo los dedos en sus pequeños bolsillos que no dejan lugar para el resto de sus manos—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Cuando Aziraphale le sonríe, Crowley siente el gesto en lo profundo de su núcleo: tibio, aliviado y complacido. Señala hacia la librería detrás de ellos; es la misma que habían estado dejando cuando todo esto empezó.

—Creo que me gustaría dar otro vistazo en la tienda, después quiero almorzar contigo, y después quiero volver de una jodida vez por todas a casa.

Crowley le dedica una sonrisa amplia, libre de todas las cosas que por tanto tiempo le habían impedido mostrarse a sí mismo, de una manera honesta y abierta, a Aziraphale.

—Ángel, ese es el mejor plan que he escuchado toda la semana.

Y cuando entran en la librería, separados por unos centímetros de distancia, pero con sus esencias entrelazadas acariciándose tiernamente, ninguno de los dos nota la pequeña figura que les observa desde el otro lado de la calle, sonriéndoles con benevolencia. Ésta podría ser la mejor partida que se ha jugado hasta ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> En Just One Yesterday (bellísima historia btw), Kedreeva profundizó un poco más el aspecto de la forma real de Crowley, y hay una hermosa ilustración que lo acompaña, así que [ una referencia](https://kedreeva.tumblr.com/post/186362183533/dotstronaut-so-soon-crowley-asks-the-words) en caso de que se presenten dudas.
> 
> Además, si hay alguien más (como yo) viviendo bajo una roca que jamás haya visto una urraca, [ el patrón de las alas de Crowley](https://www.flickr.com/photos/121795831@N02/24712142521).
> 
> And as usual, thank you so, so much to Kedreeva for giving me a chance to translate your amazing stories. Your writing is truly inspirational!


End file.
